


Through The Sea of Stars: A Promise To Keep

by Neghut



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, F/F, F/M, Internal Conflict, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love Triangles, Samantha “Sam” Arias is not Reign, Supercorp endgame, emotional battle, very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neghut/pseuds/Neghut
Summary: The day Kara chooses to tell Lena about her almost betrothal to the Princess of Saturn is the day Imra Ardeen approaches earth with a fleet of warships to claim her mate from the earthlings that have supposedly captured Kara Zor-El.Kara and Lena have been dating for almost six months of which neither has professed their love and the almost invasion by Kara's ex-fiance? leaves Lena contemplative.Will Kara leave her for her first love or will Kara choose her who has been a coward to profess her love to the love of her life?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Zor-El/Imra Ardeen
Comments: 47
Kudos: 132





	1. Kara Zor-El: The last daughter of Krypton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyCatIsMyEditor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatIsMyEditor/gifts), [lostariels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostariels/gifts), [Jazzfordshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/gifts), [lynnearlington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnearlington/gifts).



> This idea just wouldn't leave me so here it is. There may or may not be other parts but if you are interested let me know down in the comments. Thank you for reading and all comments are welcome.  
> Flashback in Italics.

“Ok so you’re telling me after almost six months of dating you still cannot articulate a coherent sentence when I’m naked?” Lena asks with a smug look.

“Lena! That self-satisfied grin you’re sporting does nothing to stave off my inner turmoil. Please put on your clothes and let’s order dinner” Kara pouts and rubs her tummy in a child-like manner. “I’m starving.”

“Hmm. Indeed. I wonder what has you so spent” Lena smirks and moves to gather her clothes strewn across the bedroom. “let’s go feed the beast. Potstickers I assume?” She quirks an eyebrow and Kara nods her assent.

After inhaling a couple dozens of Potstickers and almost every meal on Mr. Wang’s menu, Kara settles into the couch beside Lena. A blanket draped across them and comfortably cuddling each other, Kara turns on the TV to a startling news banner.

**_“Supergirl’s Betrothed Threatens National City: Where is Supergirl?”_ **

Kara and Lena immediately spring up to look for their mobile devices. The two have been so busy over the past couple of weeks they’d barely spent anytime together and made a compromise to spend the whole of today, being Saturday, together without any interruption from either of their works. Kara knowing there is a slight chance she might be called upon told the DEO and her sister she was going out of town with Lena for some alone time during the weekend so technically they were both supposed to be out of reach, hence why Alex and her team hadn’t barged into hers or Lena’s residence in search of them.

After checking their phones, with both their mouths left agape and staring in confusion, Lena decides to replay that evening’s news to have a sense of what is going on.

The six o’clock news was reporting on Morgan Edge’s indictment when the channel was scrambled to a woman ensembled in a somewhat navy-blue military wear with bordered colours of wine red in its wrists and a gold emblem of flaming phoenix adorned on the right pocket of her attire. She stood at attention, schooled her features, and spoke. “To her captors, the saturnian empire demand you relinquish your hold on the last daughter of Krypton, Kara Zor-El. You have 48hrs to comply or face the wrath of the Saturnian Militia.” The TV screen scrambled to a static and Kara and Lena looked at each other in an expression indecipherable to either of them and another calming and beautiful, almost musical voice came on. They both whipped their attention back to the screen to listen.

“Kara, my love, it is me, Imra and I hope you can hear me. I have crossed the sea of stars to find you and I will not leave this mediocre planet until I find you. I know you are a peaceful person, so I have given the people of the earth a choice to release you before the matter escalates. Hang on for me my love, I am coming for you.”

Kara gasped. “Imra!”

Lena’s eyes snapped to Kara’s and asked calmly “Imra? The princess you were madly in love with and supposed to marry?”

Some of the words were spoken in Kryptonian and Lena grasped a few words and from Kara’s gaping mouth and surprised look she knew she was screwed. Though Lena has an idea of what they’ve just witnessed she managed to compose herself and asked the burning question that Kara knew was coming.

“Kara” Kara looked at Lena and turned her eyes downward looking somewhat between the lines of ashamed and confused. She hummed her response, gaze still transfixed on the hem of her sweater as if it were the most interesting thing in the ‘galaxy’.

Lena continued. “Kara why is it that your ex…wait is it fiancée. Never mind. Why has your ex suddenly shown up on the very day you chose to tell me about her?

Kara’s sheepish expression did not go unnoticed even with her head cast down, so Lena took a step towards her and Kara stood still in her place still looking to and fiddling with the hem of her sweater as if to say, _‘get me out of this mess’._ When she finally glanced up, she managed to school her expression, adopting her Supergirl stance and exuding the strength and confidence to utter her next words.

“Lena, can we talk about this later? I uh… need to deal with this” she motioned to the TV and before Lena could utter a word she bolted to the bedroom and in a flash came back in her superhero ensemble. She placed a chaste kiss on Lena’s lips which seemed to leave the brunette woman a tad composed despite the outward facade she sported to be unperturbed. “Stay here ok, I will be right back” Kara says and before she flies out o her window she looked back to Lena and with a smile uttered the words that certainly gave Lena some assurance she didn’t know she sought. “Go to bed and I will come home to you soon.” With that she broke the sound barrier and up she flew.

**_Five Hours Earlier_ **

_“Kara, I’m yet to understand your obsession with Sandra Bullock but why are we watching The Proposal for the umpteenth time?” Lena admonished. “She’s clearly an accomplished actor with a repertoire of works in different genres and yet you choose to assault my eyes and ears with the same movie over and over.”_

_Kara’s mock indignation was overlooked but with her superspeed she did not miss the twitch of Lena’s mouth. She moved from the kitchen to join Lena on the couch “You know, I like the proposal, it reminds me of my almost marriage or bond to a Saturnian princess.” Lena’s interest was piqued as she remembers a conversation with Kara about their exes when she mentioned she was in love with a princess once._

_“There is life on Saturn? As usual her curiosity of the fabric of space and time overtook her, and she blurts out. Kara rolled her eyes and responded. “That is what you got from everything I Said? Ever the scientist, aren’t we?_

_Lena quirked her eyebrow and Kara finally answered. “Yes, there is life on Saturn Lena.”_

_“Woooow that is amazing, and…wait…you almost married a princess from Saturn? Kara now wears a smug look now that Lena has finally grasped the crux of the conversation. “So the princess you were madly in love with is the one from Saturn?” Kara nodded her reply._

_Lena realized Kara had gone quiet and wanted to assure her it is ok if she is uncomfortable talking about it but before she opened her mouth Kara started._

_“I can tell you about it if you’re ok. I uh mean I have never wanted to talk about it with anyone. Even Alex and Kal don’t know about her but if you are not comf-“ Kara was cut off from her rambling as Lena held a finger to her lips, held Kara’s hand and rubbed the back of her had with the pad of her thumb._

_“Kara you know I always want to hear about your life on Krypton and your intergalactic adventures with your parents and aunt. This will not be an exception. I lo-“ Lena cut herself off because even after six months of dating neither of them has said the words to each other and have only communicated it in the way they touch, kiss and make love. So, Lena improvised to get the conversation on track. “I love hearing about your roots and your culture, even if it entails some intergalactic dalliances.” She winked and with that Kara began._

_“It was my 10 th birthday; my father had this big invention to unveil to the science guild and my mother and my aunt had to visit Titan to discuss a new trade treaty over the Ka’los territory of Nurv’gard with the Emperor of Saturn. I don’t know if you remember this, but my mother was an adjudicator, and my aunt was a military strategist. Oh and Titan is the um, let’s say Capital of Saturn. So, my aunt sensing I was going to be alone on my birthday convinced my mother to take me along and she will be responsible for me throughout the three-day trip and she agreed.” Kara sensed Lena had questions, so she motioned for Lena to ask her._

_“Why did your mother take a military strategist to negotiate a trade treaty?” Kara seemed confused at first, but she sensed Lena tense thinking she may have overstepped so she squeezed Lena’s hand lightly to assure her it was ok._

_“The Saturnian emperor at that time was a bit of a tyrant then, even his own people wanted him gone so initially it was supposed to be just my mother but the other guilds, especially the military guild, all came together in agreement to let my aunt tag along for some covert reconnaissance in case the trade talks exacerbate as there was already a bit of tension in earlier discussions; hence the face-face approach._

_The Ka’los territory found a new element called suprium, an element that moulds itself to its environment kind of like nanites but way better and can be converted to any kind of metal. It falls between liquid and solid state and Nurv’gard is a shared territory between krypton and Saturn which means that practically it’s a 50-50 thing, but the emperor Sal Ardeen wanted to keep it all and disregard Kryton’s claim.” Lena looked confused as to why Kara would know all these if she was that young._

_“How did you know all these at just 10 years?” She asked with awe and a newfound reverence for the woman in front of her._

_“Lena, I come from a race of highly intelligent species and a planet of technologically advanced people, and I would have been the youngest member of the science guild had Krypton stood. Also, the house of El was a prominent house in Krypton and there were expectations of its offspring.” Kara smiled and Lena hummed her understanding._

_“So, my Aunt had to go also as a representative of the noble house of El but with a surreptitious intent in case things escalate. We arrived in Titan and I was left in the care of Namira my caretaker who was just as adventurous as I was and Lena Titan was beautiful, astonishingly, and brilliantly designed. The palace is placed in the centre of the city and from the top, not even the highest level but you can see all the spires of Titan and it’s all so practical that its like holding an entire city in your palm just by a glance, at night, the sky mimics something like the Aurora Borealis through a reflection cast from the central dome of the palace and oh Rao, it was amazing. Well... um not to digress._

_Namira and I started exploring the palace and we stumbled into the palace gardens, explored the length and breadth of the gardens, and smelled almost every flower and when we got to the large, secluded area where they had the Dar-essa flower separate from all other plants and flowers I saw a girl hazel blue eyes, black hair flowing down hair back and she was my age humming and trimming the flowers. I watched her and did not even realize I had stopped following Namira. She turned around and I saw the most beautiful girl in the galaxy” Realization dawned on her after the revelation and Kara began to fumble with her non-existent glasses._

_“Well, the most um beautiful uh girl until I um met you…ha you know what I mean like you’re super beautiful…incomparably beautiful” While Lena would have loved to see where this interminable rambling will lead to, she had to cut it short._

_“Kara darling, yes we get it I’m the most beautiful woman in your eyes, no one is disputing that so please go on.” Lena smirked._

_“pfft not just in my eyes, everyone knows. Ok so we introduced ourselves and we talked for hours about everything until we heard alarms go off and guards rushing toward the princess, she held my hand and told me to hold on. When realization dawned on us, we had been in the garden for close to six hours and since Namira could not find me, my aunt and my mum had to alert the emperor to my disappearance, hence all the ruckus that ensued._

_I spent everyday we were there with Imra and on the third day when all deals were—to the relief of both Saturn and Krypton—settled amicably, during our departure, Imra gave me a necklace with Jade pendant embellished with Saturn’s famous pink diamond, then she looked back at her father and mother and yelled and I quote; **“Your Highnesses of the Saturnian Empire, I seek to bond Kara Zor-El after our 12 th Birthdays” **She then looked towards my mum and aunt and said **“Of course with the permission of the noble house of El. I shall follow proper decorum for the ceremony.”**_

_Everybody laughed and as we exit the palace, she held me back and said **“Kara, I will marry you one day because these three days have been the best of my little life and I want to have more.”** I told her I feel the same and gave her my beacon communication ID so we could stay in touch but Imra was old school and sent missives by envoy sealed by the princess seal and they would wait to get mine to her no matter how long it took me to conjugate my feelings into decipherable words. We spent summer solstices together and used to travel up to the Xingaria Star to see the well of hope, it was our own haven when we wished to escape our duties; especially Imra’s when she became the crown princess and her father had gone completely senile, so those moments helped relieve some of the stress. She was basically ruling Saturn by age 11._

_Long story short, after my 12 th birthday, it would be many moons before Imra celebrated hers so my family had the mating bracelet crafted so I could present to Imra on her birthday and then complete the mating bond in three days on Krypton.” Lena was smiling mischievously at Kara. “What?” Kara asked._

_“Did you guys ever do it or kiss cus you haven’t mentioned anything or are you purposely omitting details?” Lena smirked._

_Kara stilled for a minute before sheepishly responding. “I’ll have you know we were kids and on Krypton romance didn’t play much into our lives much. Every decision and action were pursued in furtherment of the betterment of Krypton’s future.”_

_Lena asked again grinning deviously” So did you kiss or not?”_

_“Yes, yes we um kissed. Only kissed. Imra Kissed me on our first visit to the Well of Hope and I’ll have you know I didn’t even know what a kiss was but Imra apparently did and was incredibly good at it.” After blurting it all out she found a sudden fascination with the cushion and cast her gaze on it until Lena tilted Kara’s gaze back to her._

_“I’m sorry if I made you feel bad, I was just teasing” Kara replied, “I know…you just make me nervous sometimes when you sport that mischievous grin like you’re about to eat me alive.”_

_“Well, that could be arranged when you finish your story” Lena winked and bit her lower lip._

_“Lena!” Kara chided._

_“ok, ok, darling that was the last one. Continue.” Kara rolled her eyes._

_“So, a moon to Imra’s birthday, Krypton collapsed, and I never saw her again. The funny thing too is that I had spent the previous day at the well of hope with Imra and we had talked about our future and how relieved she was that our two stars will be joining in matrimony thereby making both Krypton and Saturn the most powerful stars in the galaxy. When I came to earth, I was not just broken hearted from the destruction of Krypton but for losing the person I loved the most in the galaxy, I had no way of going back to Saturn given that I was also twenty-four years late to my destination. Though I slept mostly in the phantom zone, the few conscious moments I had were spent holding onto every memory I had of Imra and our dreams, it’s also what kept me sane.”_

_Lena squeezed Kara’s hand and looked into her eyes with all the adoration in the world and for a moment, nothing else existed but the air between them and the unspoken words they each wish to say but can’t for whatever twisted reason until Kara’s stomach growled to alert them to the budding hunger in the Kryptonian._

_Kara made ready to get up and order dinner, but Lena pulled her back and onto her lap, held Kara’s gaze for what seemed like minutes but was just seconds and kissed her, with all the fervour she could muster. “Thank you for telling me your story and thank you for trusting me to listen and comprehend. You Kara Zor-El are the strongest woman I will ever have the privilege of knowing. I am in awe of your resilience and your giving nature given all you have been through and for that you are my favourite in all of the galaxies.”_

_“Thank you for listening Lena, I’m glad I get to share every part of me with you.” Lena went on to place kisses on Kara’s neck, her cheek, collar bone as if in worship of the woman sitting on her lap and regardless of the tumultuous growls of Kara’s stomach, the two went on into the bedroom to explore each other sexually eliciting oohs, aahs, fucks, Jesus and Oh Raos from each other until they were completely spent._

**DEO—PRESENT**

Boots landed at the DEO balcony and everybody in the control centre whipped their head as if programmed to Kara’s direction and Alex whose expression is now indecipherable to Kara spoke to her sister. “Kara” She drawled as if to keep herself from snapping at her sister in front of her co-workers. Kara hummed. “Where have you been, we’ve been trying to reach you for hours. Have you seen the news? What is with this betrothal and who is this Imra Ardeen I’ve never heard of?

“Alex one question at a time please” She turned to Winn behind the computers. “ And also Winn what do you have on the ship?”

“Umm the mothership is the only one in sight but there is a fleet of ships docked in the mesosphere.” Winn chuckled nervously before continuing. “And Kara, the ships look like war ships and there are about two hundred of them.”

Kara doesn’t seem concerned by Winn’s inference and seems more relaxed for the champion of earth whose city is about to be invaded so Alex had to get her concerns addressed before the situation escalates. “Kara, Winn just told you there are about 200 Saturnian warships docked above National City and you seem awfully nonchalant about it. What is going one? Kara say” Alex was interrupted by J’onn.

“Because the Saturnian Queen is not going to attack if Kara beams up the ship and from her coded Kryptonian message in the earlier transmission, she will not harm earth if Kara goes to her in the allotted time.” He shared a knowing look with Kara and Alex still looked befuddled.

“Mr. Schott” Winn turned around to face J’onn. “Find Supergirl a way to communicate with the mother ship and all this will be resolved soon.” Winn nodded his assent.

While Winn was typing away to find a communication node into the mother ship. Kara pulled Alex and J’onn aside and regaled them with the story of her relationship to Imra and how Imra has no malicious or murderous bone in her body.

Alex believed otherwise. “Kara, it has been over 30 years since you saw her, she is a queen now and do you think that little girl you left on Saturn is the same person who has docked war ships in our skies? What do you think will happen if you don’t go with her? Does Lena know?”

“Yes, unfortunately I told Lena about her today, a few hours ago actually until we saw the news. While she has put on a stoic façade, I know she is tumbling inside but I promise you that the little girl I knew, even when things were tough for her will not resort to anything bloody Alex. I uh I just need to talk to Imra, and she will end her siege. Just trust me ok.”

Alex’s skeptical look does nothing to convince Kara she has gotten through to her sister, but she does not have the time to indulge in the back-and-forth argument that will obviously lead nowhere so she turns her attention back to Winn.

“Kara, the backseat driving will not let this go any faster so please stop pacing behind me. It’s only increasing my trepidation and anxiety is not a good working companion.” He punctuates his annoyance with a glare and Kara backs off.

Back in Kara’s apartment, Lena’s apprehension is glaring, and her inner turmoil now seems to have manifested into frantic pacing and incoherent murmuring. She is jarred out of her frenetic movements when her phone vibrates. She moves to decline and finds Alex is the caller and answers. “Alex, what’s going on? Is Kara ok? Is she hurt?”

Alex realizing her call has caused unintended panic calmed her tone to assuage Lena’s fears.

A: No Lena Kara is fine; I’m just calling to check on you. How are you holding up?

L: I don’t know Alex; how should I feel?

A: I didn’t know Lena, she never told me. She said she told you today.

L: Yes, it came up during a movie argument. But I think there is something she is hiding.

A: You think?

L: Yes, but I don’t want to pressure her Alex. I think today is sort of significant to Kara and it has something to do with Imra.

A: I wonder what. Lena are you sure you’re ok. Where are you anyway?

L: I’m in Kara’s apartment. We never left National City in case you want to know. We just wanted a few days to ourselves in the comfort of our homes.

A: I knew it. Damn you Luthor.

L: Yh well you have a habit of interrupting us so pardon me if I want uninterrupted orgasms.

A: I brought this on myself, so I have no retort for that.

L: Alex

A: hm

L: Should I be scared?

A: Why?

L: Because I think she really loved this woman, and I haven’t even told her how madly in love I am with her yet.

A: I don’t think you have to worry about her Lena, they were kids then and she is with you now so have some faith in my sister.

L: Thank you Alex. Tell her I’m waiting for her.

A: I will. Be safe ok and don’t think too much about this. Good night Lena.

L: Good night Alex

She hung up and maybe just maybe Alex’s call may have eased her out of her confusion and the myriad of emotions she was feeling all at once. She settled on one thing. Faith. Faith in Kara. Faith that Kara will not abandon her after everything they’ve been through. Faith that Kara loves her as much as she loves her and Faith that Kara will come home to her when all this is over.

With that Lena changed into one of Kara’s comfortable sweatshirt, though it took her forever to succumb to the call of sleep, she held on to faith in Kara and with a hope that maybe this was all one bad dream, and she will wake up the next day in Kara’s arms and begin their weekend anew.

It was all in the works for Faith and Hope.


	2. A pledge to love: Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reunites with Imra. Shocking discoveries are made.

**18 HOURS AFTER TRANSMISSION**

Winn is hunched over his keyboards and flitting his glance over the multiple screens before him, exhaustion visible on his face and in the way his shoulder sags. The whole DEO is buzzing with static over comms and several failed attempts to communicate with the mother ship.

“Guys, I can say with absolute certainty that there is no way to contact that ship. The protective shield cast over the ship is something I have not seen before. Uhh it acts as some sort of shield as well as morph into some kind of Faraday cage over the ship. It’s like…aaah I don’t know kind of like-”

“Adapting” Kara supplied. “Yes, exactly, what is that?” Winn asks exasperatedly.

In a second, Alex, J’onn and several other DEO agents came crowding behind Winn to get a glimpse into what he is talking about.

Kara weaved her hand through her hair, enervation colouring her features and spoke out to the group. “It’s called Suprium, a new element found on Ka’los. It was in its initial discovery state when Krypton was destroyed and there were not many applications to it at the time, but I guess.” Kara smiled recalling a memory of one of her conversations with Imra on Xingaria where she mentioned the several applications of the new elements and how she would like to spearhead any development with Kara by her side.

“I guess she found ways to apply it. Its an adaptive material, the closest thing you have here on earth that I can compare its properties to is your Nanites, but it goes way beyond that.”

Winn looked awed and floored at the discovery. “If she wasn’t an evil space person trying to invade our city, I’m sure we would be best friends.”

Kara glared at Winn and punctuated her annoyance with “She is not evil, don’t call her that when she has not given you any reason to.” The bite in her voice drew glances to her and a perturbed look from her sister. J’onn cut into the tension by asking the important question no one seems to compute.

“If we cannot contact the ship, then how do we let her know we are ready to comply?”

Kara retreated to sit on a corner bench propped her elbows on her thighs and laid her head into her palms, frustrated, confused, relieved, angry, and overwhelmed by everything that has happened in the past 24hrs. She cast her mind to how perfect her day was going and how she had planned to tell Lena how much she loves her last night before all of this happened and she snapped—Lena. She forgot to check in with Lena but before she took out her phone, she heard a familiar lilt that always seems to soothe and ground her.

“Darling, are you ok?” Out of nowhere Kara pulled her into the tightest hug ever, almost crushing her bones. “ow ow ouch, Kara darling I can’t breathe.” Kara quickly let go.

“I’m sorry, I just missed you soo much. I was about to call you when I heard your voice.”

“I’ve been here for almost five minutes, but you seemed so deep in thought you did not register my first two calls. Is everything alright?”

“umm yeah we’re working on a way to communicate with the ship, but we just realized they are using Suprium as shields so it’s a no go and I can’t possibly go stand below the ship and wave my hand when there are civilians all around.” Kara coming back down from her Lena high realized Lena is actually there. “wait…why are you here?”

“oh. The waiting was driving me crazy and I brought breakfast for everyone too.” Lena began wringing her hands and Kara sensed she’s made her nervous. She took both of Lena’s hands in hers and rubbed it soothingly.

“I’m not asking because I don’t want you here, I do, I just don’t want you anywhere near this crazine-” Winn interrupted.

“Guys, I have an interface but its only a one-time entry for some,” He squinted at the screen. “yeah, um comm beacon ID.” Winn turned the screen around to show to the team and they in turn whipped their heads towards Kara and Lena on the corner bench.

Kara sensing the eyes on her glanced up and sent piercing looks their way and asked. “What!?” Winn responded with glaring annoyance.

“Do you by any chance have something called a beacon comm ID you neglected to tell us about?” With the team glaring daggers at her, Kara let out a rueful smile and rubbed the back of her neck. Still not responding and looking down at the concrete floors, she was jolted from her trance by Alex’s yell of her name and she finally responded. “Yes…uhhh well…pfft I don’t even think I remember…uhh it was a long time ago.”

Alex is now at her wits end with her sister after the long hours of no sleep, her indignation is clearly justified. “Spit it out Kara! we all know you have an eidetic memory.” Alex yelled out. “I can’t believe it. we just thwarted a Daxamite invasion for almost the same reason and came out deeply scathed and still trying to heal and now this.” She motioned to the screen with the open node requiring the ID.

As if plunged into an ice bath Kara yelped the code at an inhuman speed. “KZELduhvsuzhtav” Winn’s confusion prompted Kara to go and input the code herself but did not press enter and told Winn to hold on. In a burst of superspeed She came back changed and wearing a Kryptonian robe with the crest of the house of El embroidered and her hair let down.

She leaned into Lena on the bench gave her a searing kiss and whispered. “All this will be over soon, and we can go home ok?” All Lena could do was nod and with that Kara went back to the monitors. She motioned for Winn to press enter.

Once the button was pressed, the woman from the earlier transmission whom they will soon learn is the General of the Saturnian Militia and Imra’s trusted friend bowed in reverence to Kara. “Your majesty, we-” before she could finish her sentence or any form of honorifics, Imra shoved her away from the screen losing all decorum an empress must exhibit and peered into the camera as if Kara was inside the device with her face appearing larger on Kara’s end of the monitors.

“Kara!” Imra screamed, surprise and hurt and love and relief and other emotions all evident in her expression and then there were tears. An empress of a vast empire, crying into a video camera, shockingly so as the guards behind her sported a look of disbelief at their empress for her loss of honorifics in the face of her long-lost love and future empress.

Kara was no better than Imra because she was also crying. It appears hearing of the woman only in name is just _that simple_ compared to seeing her even if not in person. So, she let herself go, for all the years she thought of Imra and suppressed the pain of missing her, all the years she lost her best friend and her first love, she let go and it became a full-blown wailing regardless of the audience around her.

Alex tried to go to her sister but J’onn held her back and told her to let her cry because as the last of his species, he too, knew and understood Kara’s loss. Kara cried as Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton, she cried as the daughter of a dead planet, she cried as the heartbroken teenager who became an alien on another planet. She let it all out.

After what seemed like an eternity, though almost twenty minutes of wailing can count as eternity to bystanders, they both calmed and Imra was the first to break the silence.

“Kara, my love, can I see you?” She need not ask twice, and Kara nodded with urgency. She turned around to J’onn to ask if Imra can beam down to the DEO and he nodded his assent and with that Winn entered the coordinates into the request on the screen.

It took less than a minute for Imra, two of her guards and her general to beam onto the DEO balcony. While the three stayed behind the balcony, Imra was a woman on a mission, even in her haste, she walked majestically, her graceful appearance only a little masked by the stomp in her steps and as Kara was walking toward her, Imra lost all her patience and put her telepathic powers to use, to close the distance faster.

She put her index finger and middle finger together on her temple and with that floated Kara toward her and crushed her lips on Kara’s which elicited surprising sounds from everyone in the control room except Lena whose gaze met Alex’s amidst of the chaos. Alex didn’t know whether to be surprised by the two women kissing or by Lena’s nonchalant attitude toward said event.

Kara, for a second wanted to resist but she leaned in and kissed Imra back pouring into the kiss years of longing, of pain, of sleepless nights and everything and nothing. When they pulled apart for breath, Imra released her fingers from her temple and landed Kara carefully as if she was the most delicate thing. She cupped Kara’s face in her hands and raked over Kara’s feature as the woman she has become and caught a glimpse of the necklace she had gifted Kara around her neck. She touched the necklace and held it reverently in her gaze and broke the silence between them. _Again._ Because apparently Kara is interminably speechless when it comes to Imra.

“You kept it?” Imra asked padding her thumb around the jade pendant embellished in pink diamonds. Kara, still not speaking nodded her assent and Imra hugged her, she hugged back, carefully this time so as not to crush her bones like she almost did Lena some few minutes go. Lena. Lena who is still here. Lena who has witnessed everything and so she did what anyone in this situation would. She grabbed Imra and run. Scratch that. She grabbed Imra and flew, startling the woman and eliciting a squeal at the impromptu action but not before she looked back at Lena apologetically.

“What the hell Kara, what the fuck are you doing?” Alex spoke into her comms but all she could hear from Kara was.

“I’m sorry Alex, I promise I’ll be back. I’m just going to talk to Imra privately and I will be back. Alex? tell-” Realizing she has Imra in her arms, Kara had to choose her words carefully so instead of ‘ _Alex, tell Lena I will come home to her soon’_ She opted for “Alex, I love you” Which her sister grasped the underlying meaning.

“I’ll let her know ok but come back here when you’re done and let’s resolve this issue because the people are panicking Kara.” Kara hummed her assent and ended the comms line.

**_FOURTY YEARS AGO—XINGARIA: WELL OF HOPE_ **

_Xingaria is a small star off the borders of the Khavsan crater, a small civilization that lost its way to greed and gluttony and actions that lead to the destruction of the planet. Far from its glory days, the now ruinous little planet stands as a cratered region, abandoned with no life._

_The well of hope is the only thing of beauty that stands shrouded amidst mountainous destructive spires. Much like the beach of earth stands but amidst white sands and red rocks and with Xingaria’s blue moon casting tendrils of blue light onto the well, it is the most beautiful sight one can hope to behold. Compounded with the red rock and white sands, the blue moon creates a mirage of colours across the surface of the well giving it the most ethereal glow._

_After Imra and Kara met, during one of her visits to Xingaria, as the imperial princess it was her duty to visit ruinous planets and survey what the planet can offer to the Saturnian Empire and mostly to see how it can be resuscitated in terms of trade as Saturn relied much on trade from the planets they owned. She stumbled on the well of hope and sent Kara a missive detailing its beauty and magnanimity. Though Kara had not seen it, she fell in love with the place and Imra kept Xingaria as a space they both could share._

_Their first visit together is one that was filled with pledges of love and commitment that was held true to each of them until the destruction of Krypton and one that if Kara ever had any inclination of what the future held for her, may or may not have made because pledges and commitments to a prospective mate was something sacred to both Saturnians and Kryptonians and maybe love does or does not conquer all._

_“Kara come down from there or I will let the guards drag you over here. How exactly did you even get up there?”_

_“Will you come if I tell you how I got here?” Imra scoffed._

_“Honey, I’d have you know that while my father is still the emperor, I am Saturn’s current ruler and indulging in such childish gambits is a risk to my people’s future. One I’m unwilling to take so please come down before I soon find myself with a crippled future wife and empress.” Kara was grinning widely and looking at Imra with so much adoration from atop the rocks she is perched on. “What is funny? Is there something on my face?” Imra asked._

_Kara, still grinning like a lovestruck idiot—although she is completely lovestruck—responded to Imra. “No, nothing on your face. Wait for me right there, don’t move a step ok?” Imra nodded and stayed right in the spot she was and held her breath as if even a little shift would cause her to lose Kara._

_Kara came behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, rested her chin on Imra’s shoulders. “So,” she drawled. “You’d still marry me and make me your empress even if I was a cripple? Imra turned around utterly flushed, their faces just a breath away._

_“Of course, I will marry you, regardless of whatever ailment plagues you. I know Krypton has certain restrictions in romantic relationships but Kara Zor-El, I Imra Ardeen pledge my heart to you officially on this day, it is yours and will always be your because I love you Kara, soo much from the day I met you. And I make you this promise that nothing will ever keep me from coming home to you, even if I must cross every star in the galaxy, I will come to you.”_

_“I love you too Imra and I, Kara Zor-El do pledge to you, Imra Ardeen, my unwavering heart and to be worthy of the home you will come to every day.” With that Imra cupped Kara’s face with both hands and kissed her. It was innocent. One full of the promise of love. Though Kara had no idea what was going on, she trusted Imra and stayed still, took what was being given in grace and when their lips parted, she asked the burning question. “What was that?”_

_“It’s a kiss, to seal our promise. Did you like it?” Imra answered and even with the blue moon shading her face, the tinged blush could not be masked from Kara’s face._

_“I think I do…Maybe a lot. It made me feel you in a way I have not felt before. Can uhm… can we do it again? And can you teach me to do it for you too?”_

_“Yes Kara, we could, and Yes I will teach you.” From here one can only imagine the number of times they practised and how sweetly innocent it all was for them._

_“Why were you up there anyway, it is dangerous so please stop giving me heart attacks with your recklessness ok?” Imra asked with concern etched into her expression._

_“I’m sorry…I just like higher surfaces. It sort of takes me closer to Rao. You know sometimes I wish I could fly so that I can feel Rao’s presence more.” Kara mentioned with such reverence for Rao. “And if I could I’d take you on a flight to see the springs of Zemir and we’ll bathe into the silver spring mid-air. Wouldn’t you love that?”_

_Imra looked up at Kara and was amused at how a person from such a pragmatic and calculating race could harbour so much love and romance that even she knows nothing about. One so carefree the dichotomy of her personality and where she comes from is oddly confusing yet endearing. “Yes, I’d love that my love and maybe we can work on something that can make you fly after our bonding. Together.” Imra took her hand and ordered her guards to get their ships ready for departure._

**PRESENT**

“You can fly here?” Imra asked with surprise and awe at the same time, looking into Kara’s eyes as they float above the city. Kara carrying Imra in a bridal carry style, Imra’s arms around her neck.

“Yes, I can, the earth’s yellow sun gave me the ability to.” Kara finally looked down into Imra’s eyes for the first time since they reunited and though she sees much of the girl she knew in her, she also sees a grown woman with an astonishing beauty; Hazel eyes, brown hair, full lips—one she had kissed several times in the past—but also her eyes held such sadness and hollowness she had never seen in Imra before and it in some way scared her. For she had met her as a princess and while she was younger and was ruling Saturn then, that little girl carried out her duties with such grace and compassion but now she wonders what befell the empress she now holds in her hands.

Imra broke Kara’s reverie by clearing her throat. “Can we go down and talk somewhere and I also need to send commands to my guards at your uhm…is it office?” Kara chucked at the word ‘office’ used for the DEO and nodded her assent.

“Let me take you to my apartment so we can both change and go eat something, is that ok” Imra seemed confused and Kara sensing that supplied. “My living quarters I mean.”

“Oh, ok. I was confused about what apartment means.”

They landed in an alley close to Kara’s apartment and they made their way into Kara’s building. Imra garnered glances due to her appearance as she wore something resembling a V-neck white maxi dress with a thigh slit. The material borders on something metallic but falls between satin and cotton. She is adorned in the empire’s gold cuffs on both arms embellished with the infamous pink diamonds. Indeed, she looked like a goddess and for a second Kara found herself staring and had to finally pick up her jaw from where she had dropped it.

They both changed into something earthly suitable—which Imra complained were the clothes of peasants but it’s Kara and Imra will do anything Kara says so she obliged. Before stepping out Imra sent a telepathic communication for her guards and the general to go back to the ship and wait for further commands. They made their way to Noonan’s.

Back in the DEO, the shock of the events of the past few minutes seems to be wearing off and everyone seems to be getting back to a semblance of normalcy of their routine. Alex turned and realized Lena was still there sitting on the bench by the corner where Kara had left her, looking at her phone and who knows maybe pretending to be reading a mail or sending a message but suddenly the phone has all her attention and her nonchalance at the events still a puzzling thought in Alex’s head.

Alex trudged her way to her. “Lena-” Before she could finish whatever she was about to say Lena was on her feet.

“I have to go, L-Corp needs me.” With that she was on her way before Alex could respond but Alex being Alex will be damned to let Lena walk out on her own and go plunge herself into whatever coping mechanism, she is yet to devise so she run after her to deliver Kara’s message.

“Lena STOP!” Alex yelled but she kept walking away until the red-haired woman upped her speed and rounded up in front of her and holding her back by her wrist. Alex being quick caught the tear that had escaped Lena’s eyes and pulled the woman into a hug. She resisted, she tried to extricate herself from Alex’s hold, but these Danvers women really know how to hold a hug especially unwelcomed ones and so she succumbed and relaxed. Lena wanted to cry, she wanted to let go but thank God for her Luthor genes and upbringing because she would have considered this an ignominy of no return, so she held back and took the hug offered with no tears or meltdowns.

“Kara never tells me she loves me on the job, she had to be subtle because she had Imra when we talked but from her tone and resistance that message was meant for you. So, Lena, wait for her ok? Like I told you last night have faith in Kara.” Lena nodded into her neck, so she continued. “I don’t think she wanted to tell you this way, it might actually be mortifying to her having her sister tell the woman she loves that she loves her, but the situation called for it and I’m not against it so hang on.”

“She kissed her Alex, I’m not the jealous type but as we’ve already established Kara makes me do and feel things, I never thought I was capable of and I felt my heart crushing at the sight of her in the arms of another woman. A woman who can literally lift her off her feet. And… and did you see her, she is a goddess Alex. How could I compare to the kind of love they shared or even still share by the look of things?”

Still in each other’s embrace Alex rubbed Lean’s back soothingly. “You don’t have to compare Lena. I can’t speak to what Kara is feeling right now but I know she loves you; she is madly in love with you and you two have been through way too much and she knows that so all I can tell you is be patient and wait.” Lena nodded and they detached from the embrace.

“I really have to go. I have a meeting with investors after lunch, so I need to prepare.”

“Ok, you take care of yourself and call me if anything comes up ok?” Lena nodded and exited the DEO.

**NOONAN’S**

Kara ordered a lot of food for her and Imra and the waiter appeared again with a to-go bag that had Imra confused. “Kara, I doubt we can eat all this food here? And you still ordered more?”

Kara was a tad confused because getting Lunch for Lena no matter how busy her day goes has become second nature to her so not realizing she had ordered Lena’s favourite lunch and coffee boost in addition to her and Imra’s mountainous order was not surprising to say the least. Then realization dawned on her.

“Oh no this is for someone. I usually get it for them. Can you stay here, I’ll be back in like two minutes tops so start eating.” Before Imra can say a word, Kara was gone and in a blink of an eye she was back.

“How are you so fast? Where did you even go?” Imra is not stupid though. She was finally putting things together in her head and deduced that if Kara was not a captive of earth and she lived here with these earthlings and even as their defender then she must have a life but was also equally confused because Kara. After all those years had the bonding necklace, she gifted her and even though they were never completely mated she had always considered Kara her mate.

“I’m like super-fast, very fast” Kara responded and started inhaling the food and from the perplexed look in Imra’s face she supplied. “I eat a lot because I burn too much from flying and being fast.” She shrugged and Imra laughed.

Kara told Imra about everything that happened on Krypton and her time on earth, her adoptive family, her cousin, her superhero activities and how she dated a Daxamite prince.

“You dated a Daxamite Prince? Kara you hated them” Imra yelled. Disgust evident in her tone and it drew attention to the nearby diners. Kara mouthed her apology and turned her gaze back on Imra.

“Well, I did, and it took me a while to get past my bias and see the person he was and he was a good person. He stood with me when his mother invaded National City and I had to make a decision to rid all Daxamites off earth including Mon-El himself and he never wavered knowing it was for the better.” Kara took a long sip of her strawberry milkshake and steadied herself for her next words.

“Imra I need you to retreat your warships, as you can very well see I’m not a captive here and these ships in the skies are causing panic to the people. Please?”

“Kara, I’m not an idiot and I’m not here to wage war on this primitive planet. I came for you and I have you so of course I will, and I’ve asked General Kratina to prepare a communique with an apology for the people of earth.” Kara grinned widely and self-righteously hoping to shove it in Alex’s face that she was right about Imra.

“Are you that happy to see me that you can’t contain your giggling?” Imra asked.

“Umm in a way, yes I am but my sister thought you were going to murder everyone, and I told her you’re not like that so I’m imagining her face when you pull your forces.”

“You are still goofy and playful even after everything Kara.” Imra reached for Kara’s hand and for a second she flinched but relaxed into the touch.

“So.” Kara drawled. “Tell me what you have been doing, did you marry? How is the empire? And ohh umm I see you applied Suprium to your defences on your ship. What other applications did you make?”

Imra laughed, Kara’s curiosity for the sciences and technology was something she always found endearing and something they both shared. “Calm down or you will choke on your food, what is this very sweet thing by the way?” Imra deflected the questions and motioned to the donut in her hand.

“That is a caramel toffee donut, do you like it?”

“It is too sweet, but it is ok. I like that one though” She pointed to the half-eaten double cheeseburger on her plate.

“That is a double cheeseburger” Imra nodded.

Imra told Kara about how her father died thirteen moons after Krypton’s destruction. Her mother succumbed to alcoholism drinking some of the planets heaviest doses of Zakkarian ale, much stronger than even the Daxamite’s brew and her death two moons after her father’s. How she had become the empress at age thirteen and fighting off her treasonous uncles and cousins. She went on to elaborate how distraught she had been thinking Kara was dead until she landed on the ruins on Krypton and after moons of research on why Krypton’s core failed, also found that five Kryptonian pods escaped Krypton amidst the chaos.

“Wait five pods? That means there are three more Kryptonians here we do not know about?”

“Oh yes you said it’s just you and your cousin Kal-El. The other three pods departed from the red temple of Juru. At least that’s what the departure sets we deployed found. We only had departure data and because all the technology and backups were destroyed, we could not find any data on destination that’s why I sent my vanguards to scout the entire galaxy for you and your cousin until they encountered you on slavers moon.”

“That’s how you found me on earth?”

“Yes, a very willing earthling sought passage on my ship for the information. Vero-something. It doesn’t matter, what matters is I found you.”

“Roulette, the woman with a long serpentine tattoo on her body?” Imra nodded. “She is bad news, I left her there, on slavers moon to teach her a lesson. She was selling humans as slaves for diamonds.” Imra sensing Kara’s anger squeezed her hand from where they were connected on the table.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know who she was, I just wanted to get to you. I did though give her lots of diamonds for her help and we can always track the pink diamond signature if you should need to find her.” Kara resigned to her seat detangling her hand from Imra’s.

“It’s fine, she is too sneaky and without evidence it will be a wasted effort.” Imra nodded her assent.

They finished the rest of their meal and Imra beamed them up to the mother ship to begin retreating of the war ships.

**L-CORP**

Lena walked out of the elevator and made her way to her office; with her stoic façade no one was the wiser about the heartbreak the woman was going through. “Jess do I have any messages” She asked before opening the door to her office.

“No but Miss Danvers dropped off lunch and said to apologize she couldn’t be here to eat with you.” Maybe Lena was overthinking it but even with everything going on Kara didn’t fault on her commitment to bring Lena lunch everyday and maybe just maybe that faith is something to hold onto.

She sat on the couch across from her desk and Kara had even taken the liberty to arrange it on the small coffee table for her and with a note.

_“I know today has been crazy and you have a lot of questions which I will answer in due time but please eat and don’t work yourself crazy. Please don’t drink too much no matter how tempting and appealing it may look in the moment. Go home early, I will come kiss you goodnight before bed._

_Love,_

_Kara._

Yes. Faith. Faith is good to have and yes Hope too, might probably be paying up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far.


	3. A Dam to Break: Allow me to Wail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks to Alex. Lena talks to Sam  
> Dinner dates are set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love shown on this fic. It is greatly appreciated.

Lena Luthor was not one for saccharine sentimentality. No. Not as a Luthor, her spartan upbringing prohibits her from exhibiting any and all emotions rendering her to an almost robotic state in the earlier years of her life. The sweet four-year-old who showed up at the Luthor manor after the death of her mother was beaten and slandered out of her before her teenage years and by then she was a shell of the girl she once was until she met Kara Danvers.

Apparently, it takes an all bubbly, sunshine-emitting alien to break down the steeled plutonium walls of a Luthor—specifically Lena Luthor—and oh where many have tried and failed, Kara so easily persisted. Here, today, Lena is not someone new, granted she has matured and grown into the amazing woman she is today, she still is that sweet four-year-old. Despite her Luthor upbringing and much to the chagrin of Lillian Luthor, her philanthropic works were all out of her heart and not part of the Luthor mirage to look good to the people. No, she loved helping people, she loved building technologies and inventing new ways to better humanity. That is something you cannot beat out of a person and that was what Kara saw underneath all that stoicism and cynicism that Lena Luthor portrayed.

_“I don’t think I did anything to make you soft Lena. You are all mush and sweet on your own. It was just hidden beneath layers and layers of emotional encryption. I just had to decrypt you with love and kindness, and it appears of all your genius you forgot to add those to your countermeasures, so I just peered through and now here we are.”_

Kara had once said, and the terminologies used elicited a wave of laughter that had Lena holding her tummy for the rest of the day.

Lena listened to Kara and went home early and much to her surprise had no alcohol. She felt no need for it actually. She went to bed and waited for Kara, but she dozed off before Kara could come and even with that little disappointment, she held on to hope that she may see Kara the next day.

Lena woke up the next morning, still emotionally spent from the events of the previous day. It was Sunday and she was supposed to be cooking breakfast and being domestic with Kara in her apartment but that seems like a distant dream now only held in place by a phantom wish that may or may not be fulfilled. She saw a note on her bedside table, one that was not there the night before and recognized the handwriting.

_“Lena,_

_Sorry I couldn’t catch you before bed, you looked so beautiful and peaceful I couldn’t wake you, but I left you a present. Go look in the mirror, it’s always been my favourite colour on you._ _💋💋_ _😊_ _. And don’t worry about breakfast, I’ll have it ready before you wake up._

_Love,_

_Kara.”_

Kara had done more romantic gestures like these before but in this moment under their current circumstance, Lena is completely besotted with her girlfriend. She went into her bathroom and after looking around caught herself staring back in the mirror. Kara’s favourite red lipstick of Lena’s, the one that leaves her a puddle whenever Lena wore especially for their dates and sometimes when Lena is in a highly seductive mood. It appears Kara painted it on her lips and kissed Lena goodnight with it, evidence that she was true to her word and the wide smile on Lena’s face when she saw it, was everything her enemies might need to disarm her but at this moment she does not care. Like. At All. And breakfast was indeed ready, and Kara might as well be called the romance fairy because she certainly is.

Lena heard the elevator come up to her floor and wondered who out of the few people on her approved list is making the unannounced visit and turned to find Sam Arias in her doorway. “Sam, what are you doing here?”. She added seeing the hurt look Sam was giving her. “Not that I don’t want you here, I’m just surprised.”

“Well, your girlfriend thought it might be nice to spend the day together and catch up.”

“Kara called you?” Lena asked. “Yes, she did and with strict instruction to avoid total and complete inebriation and also to stick only to wine.” Lena smiled at her girlfriend’s antics.

“Well, don’t just stand there, come on in. Have you had breakfast?” Lena asked.

“Yes, but I’ll take a caffeine boost.” Sam smirked.

The two women made their way to the kitchen and perched on stools opposite each other where Lena recounted the horrors of the previous day to Sam. By the time she finished they had moved their congregation to the couch.

“How do you feel about all this?” Sam asked Lena.

“Honestly. I am utterly confused because this minute the woman I love is kissing the woman she loved or love right in front of me and the next minute she is doing all these romantic things for me… And I don’t know what it is I’m supposed to feel.” Lena’s voice broke. “My emotions are everywhere Sam.”

“And she told you about her on that same day? Was that a coincidence or did the day hold some kind of significance to Kara?” Sam asked.

Lena had thought about that bit for a while. In fact, that bit of anachronistic detail has been pervading her mind since the whole ordeal and has sort of taken on a life of its own. She keeps posing the question over and over in her head and she comes up short every time. Then it switches and her paranoia takes over; _Has Kara been communicating with Imra? Did Kara know Imra was coming to earth? Why did Kara not contact Imra after she came to earth?_ She shakes off the thoughts because she knows Kara is not a deceptive person but there is something deeply hidden in context. That she is absolutely sure of.

“I don’t know Sam, it feels odd though but I’m choosing to trust her as she has done for me all this time but it does not make it hurt any less though.” Lena sniffles and tries to hold back a tear.

“Lena, it’s ok to break and cry, you have every right to feel whatever it is and let go. I will be right here. It can’t possibly be easy for you and I understand. Come here.” Sam opened her arms and Lena leaned in for the hug and she opened the floodgates and oh how she cried.

Here, with Sam, her closest friend, she can let go. Be Lena, just heartbroken Lena. No mask, no façade just a woman who is scared to lose the love of her life and her best friend, so Lena let herself go. It’s not weakness, its just a moment where being strong is not entirely necessary, it’s a moment where she takes a stand to break down her own emotional walls and feel what is on the other side. No coercion, no cajoling, this is all her and she cries and cries into the shoulder of her trusted friend. Until she is reduced to a sobbing mess but who cares? It’s just her and Sam and it’s a safe space.

Sam held Lena tightly in her arms even after her sobs subsided, stroking her back gently. “Let it all out. You will be fine, no matter what happens and Ruby and I will be with you every step of the way. OK?”

Lena nodded and extricated herself from the embrace. Wiped her tears and propped her head in her hands to try to compose herself.

“Truthfully though that woman is exquisite. Kind of like a Greek goddess you know.” She said with a rueful smile.

“Woow you got a good look at this woman?” Sam asked curiously.

“Yes, and she is a fucking empress Sam…empress of a vast space empire. I didn’t even know there was life on Saturn, and I find out my girlfriend is an empress-to-be of said empire and Sam you should have seen her.” Lena rubbed her temples and huffed exasperatedly. “She is a goddess and…God these space women really know how to drive a woman crazy.”

Sam sensing Lena’s trepidation and spiralling thoughts held her hand, to in some attempt, maybe help ground her. “Lena, stop thinking too much of this. If you ask me, I think Kara is also being diplomatic about this whole thing because one wrong word and one wrong action could lead to something catastrophic and I think you are too emotionally strained right now to even discern what is going on and what could happen if Kara doesn’t handle this diplomatically.”

Lena looked at Sam and finally registering the words said and nodded in agreement.

“I guess as Supergirl, this does fall on her to devise an amicable resolution. I just didn’t think of it like that Sam.”

“You were thinking of Kara and not Supergirl and I won’t fault you for that, whatever you are feeling is valid but I’m only urging you to see things from her perspective as Supergirl too.”

“I’ve only ever known her as Kara and while I supported her as Supergirl she has always been Kara to me. Even in our fallout after she told me her secret, all she was to me was Kara.”

“I can understand what you mean but right now earth needs Supergirl and not Kara so let’s just wait and see what comes of this whole thing ok?” Lena nodded and from there the conversation flowed freely.

**SATURNIAN MOTHER SHIP**

There are no words to do the Saturnian mother ship justice, but the closest one can surmise is that beyond it’s computerized command station and technologically advanced surfaces and weaponry, it harbours a dozen top notch penthouses. When Kara and Imra beamed up the ship she was utterly stunned by the luxury the ship was bathed in and after taking in much of the details realized the nuanced decorations and little things that are reminiscent of her time with Imra.

_“I started designing this ship after our third visit to the well of hope, I had hoped we would tour the galaxy for the seven days mating tradition. Just you and I, Kara.”_

Imra had said when she saw Kara had noticed the personal touches, she had made to the ship. But Kara deflected and told Imra to prepare the communique to be transmitted the next day and that she had to go. Of course, she had to go, the whirlwind of emotions coursing through her had to be released or at least find a way to escape the woman causing them to inundate her. And Imra being so understanding beamed Kara out of the ship.

Kara found herself back in her apartment that night, alone and spent. Instead of thinking or wallowing in whatever emotional turmoil breaking down her resolve, she decided to sleep and maybe everything will be fine by tomorrow until she realized her promise to kiss Lena goodnight and boom, she was gone.

“The communique is ready to be dispatched, you imperial majesty.” General Kratina alerted.

“Start the transmission, I will deliver it myself.” Before the transmission was started, Kara interrupted and pulled Imra aside.

“Let them scramble your face. Don’t show your face.” Imra looked stunned by the suggestion but she trusted Kara and did as she was told.

“Scramble the picture for the transmission or just show the empire’s emblem.” Imra ordered.

“Yes, your Imperial majesty” One of the technicians obeyed and went on to display the empire’s emblem.

**LENA’S PENTHOUSE**

**“** Since all this happened Ruby has suddenly gained an obsession for Astronomy. She says if there is life on Saturn then there is life on all the planets, even the Sun, Lena. She is driving me crazy.” Sam took a big gulp of her coffee. “Oh, umm that reminds me, turn on the TV, Kara mentioned something about an announcement.”

As soon as they turned on the TV the transmission came through with the Saturnian Empire’s emblem; The flaming Phoenix.

Imra’s voice through the transmission was musical, a calming lilt, almost mimicking something in the mix of Enya’s ‘May it be’.

“Dear People of the earth and National City, the Saturnian Empire and I Empress Imra Ardeen profoundly apologize for the misconception that Kara Zor-El was a captive of earth. All Misunderstandings have been cleared. 

Forgive our ignorance and fear not for we come and leave in peace. The Saturnian Militia has begun retreating on my orders and will cause you no more panic.

I hope that you will understand my actions were not of malicious intent but one of love.

Thank you for your understanding.”

“Woow what a voice, I feel like she was singing. You’re screwed Lena.” Sam mocked. Lena nudged Sam but deep down, from the moment of the first transmission, she really knew she was screwed.

“You should see her. If Kara didn’t have my heart and eyes, I think I’d be swooning over her too.” They both laughed. Maybe a little levity in light of the situation does help assuage some of her fears, who knows.

“Sam?” Sam hummed her response. “What do you think Kara bargained with for her to retreat?”

“I don’t think she needed to make any bargains Lena. The woman travelled light years for a woman she is in love with and has loved since they were kids. And have you seen Kara, how she is? No one can resist that charm and pout. If YOU are anything to go by.” Sam said pointedly and amusedly. “Both of you are whipped for her.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of Sam.” Sam sensed Lena recoiling and held her hand to pull them up off the couch before she retreats into the deepest crevices of her mind.

“Let’s go out for lunch or brunch, whatever let’s just get out of here. Go shower and change I’ll call the car to meet us downstairs in thirty.” Sam ordered and Lena obliged.

**DEO**

“Ok people it seems evil space lady” Winn whipped his head around to make sure Kara was not within earshot because the last time he had referred to Imra as evil, Kara hadn’t been so pleased with the inference. “is not so evil at all, the Saturnian War ships have left the mesosphere leaving only the mothership which is now cloaked.”

“Well now let’s hope Supergirl gets her girlfriend to leave so we can all finally get some much-needed sleep.” Agent Vazquez supplied.

“Yeah, you and me bo-” Agent Demos was cut off by a grumpy and slightly furious Alex at their assumptions.

“She is not her girlfriend and be professionals. Gossip doesn’t look good on you Vazquez” She turns to Demos with a piercing glare. “And you Demon” She drawls out the words to make her intention clear.

“Yeah, keep it up and you will all find yourself on the singeing end of Supergirl’s laser eyes.” Winn warns feigning indignation.

**SATURNIAN MOTHER SHIP**

After the transmission, Imra held both of Kara’s hands in her own, standing facing each other and swinging their hands absentmindedly as they used to do when they were kids. “Now that this has been resolved, would you like to indulge me in a repast? Tonight. So, we can talk?” Imra asked hopefully.

“Here?” Kara motioned around them on the ship. “On the ship?”

“No, I have a better idea so give me a few hours to prepare and I will send you a location. Is that ok?”

“Ummm” She drew it out, biting her lips anxiously. “Sure. But how will you contact me?”

“Oh. Yh almost forgot.” She motioned to General Kratina who appeared with a newly acquired mobile device. “I had them purchase this primitive communication device. It appears I need your ID to send a message. Can you put in your ID?”

Kara smiled or rather broke out a mocking laugh and shaking her head endearingly at the woman. “Sure, it’s called a smartphone and you can call me; audio, video or message. You’re smart so I’m sure you can work out how this ‘primitive’ device works.” Kara mocked.

Imra nudged her playfully on the shoulder and took back the phone and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Kara’s name saved as Kara Danvers. “What is Danvers?”

“Oh uhh” Kara scratched the back of her head. “It’s my earth name, my adoptive parents gave me their last name so I could have a normal life.

Imra laughed sarcastically at Kara’s mention of a normal life given she is practically a superhero. “Kara, you hardly live a normal life as the defender of earth. So, are you saying you live two lives here?”

“kinda. Yes…well…not really. “She was headed down the rambling abyss and Imra squeezed her hand to ground her.

“Relax, Kara and tell me. I’m simply confused is all.”

“So very few people know I’m Kryptonian and Supergirl, those are my family, few friends and a few people from work. Kara Danvers is just a human reporter who works for Catco media.”

“Why are you hiding that you are a Kryptonian, Kara?” Imra asked with a bit of frustration in her tone and a disbelief that the last daughter of a once truly great civilization is living a mediocre life on a planet that is light years away from said civilization.

“Because not everyone here takes kindly to aliens and they believe my cousin and I are too powerful to be left unchecked. If we are not careful and our identities are revealed, we will not be the only ones in danger but the people who have come to mean a lot to us as well. In our line of work we have made a lot of enemies from aliens to humans and the only thing we can do to keep our loved ones safe is to live that double life.” Kara said. Pointedly.

“Is that why you asked me not to reveal my face?”

“Yes.”

“Well, thank you for that. It appears some people” Imra glared daggers at General Kratina before looking back at Kara. “forgot to include earth’s xenophobic notoriety in their due diligence report.”

Kara smiled and extricated her hand from Imra’s. “I have to go meet with my sister. Send me a message about dinner when you are ready, and I will meet you.” Imra obliged with a nod. Still looking somewhat hurt that Kara let go of her hands.

When Kara turned to leave, she was confused whether to hug Imra or just leave so she opted for the former to not make things awkward between them. “I’m glad you came.” Kara whispered into Imra’s hair and disengaged from the woman. Kara was beamed out of the ship.

**ALEX’S APARTMENT**

Alex opened the door to her apartment after several frantic knocks and she knew who it was because Kara had texted her, she was coming over and needed to talk. “Please will you turn it down a notch before my neighbours file another noise complaint?”

Kara looked contrite. “Oh. sorry?” Then shrugged it off and stepped into the apartment. She went straight for the couch and slumped into it. Alex knew her sister had a busy day and had ordered big belly burger for her. You can probably call it an all you can eat burgers for a Kryptonian and oh she dug into it like a foodie on a mission. She sure is a foodie though. And obviously on a mission.

After watching her sister disgustingly stuff her face with all that food and slurp annoyingly at the last bit of chocolate milkshake, Alex had to bring her down from her food high. “So, Kara” She drawled. “What the fuck is going on?”

“A lot, Alex.” Is all she was able to say. Alex couldn’t decipher the look on Kara’s face for the first time since she has known her.

“What do you mean, a lot? Kara you never told me about her and all day I’ve been wondering why. Can you tell me why?” Alex asked with pleading eyes.

Kara weaved both hands through her hair then propped her elbows on her thighs and held her head in her hands. She took a long sigh and turned to look at Alex wo still looked utterly perplexed and eyes pleading for answers. Kara finally spoke.

“I guess like Krypton she was another part of me that I think died. I was so angry my mother sent me to earth when she could have sent us to Saturn where I at least had a home with Imra. I mean we were going to be mated for Rao’s sake.” Alex took Kara’s hand in her own and rubbed the back of her hand to let her know she was there and listening.

Kara told Alex everything she had with Imra, about the mating necklace Imra had given her after three days of meeting and even showed it to Alex and how they had plans for uniting both Krypton and Saturn after they were mated. She told Alex everything and her sister needed a minute to take it all in. Bummed that Kara kept this big part of her hidden for years and enduring the pain all alone.

“So, you’ve had this necklace all along, how come I’ve never seen it? Does Clark know?”

“No, he doesn’t. I had the necklace for a couple months it was always around my neck with my mum’s necklace, but you were too busy hating me to know. But it also served as a reminder of what I had lost so I took it off and hid it underneath the floorboard in the patio. Almost forgot about it until I went to college and took out a safety deposit box in National City to store it.” Kara kept her eyes on where she had her hands entwined with Alex’s. At least the guilt is evident in her expression and mannerism.

“Kara, you never mourned Imra, how were you able to move on?” Alex asked.

“I didn’t want to mourn her Alex, Saturn wasn’t dead, so Imra wasn’t dead. For a while I was hopeful that I would get to see her again. I took science seriously thinking if I studied your earth’s sciences, then I could compromise a way to build a ship since the one I came in had disappeared and no one seemed to have an answer of its whereabout. But the deeper I got into your science, the more roadblocks I hit, and it made me angry. It-” Alex interrupted.

“Wait. Is that why you had a tantrum in Mr. Karnowski’s science class and called him a primitive man?” Kara nodded. “Now it all makes sense and then in college you asked me to take you to tour NASA and you came back more aggrieved and infuriated. Kara I could link more incidents even up to two years before you became Supergirl, tell me if I’m lying.”

Kara bit her lips. “Nope.” She popped the p. “you’re not Alex.” She went on to let Alex know about one thing that infuriated her the most. “I was furious, boiling with rage when I found out you had been working with the DEO and had my ship all this time and you never” Her voice broke. “Alex you never told me about it, and…and I remember asking several times about my ship before giving up because I believed all of you and you knew Alex.” Now there are tears and she could not hold back.

“And… now Imra is here and she is stirring up all these feelings in me that I thought didn’t exist anymore and I…I know that I hurt Lena when I kissed Imra, and I don’t know what it is I feel for both women Alex. I have fought many villains but I’m currently warring with my heart and I’m not sure this is one I can win.” She says in-between sobs.

“Each battle leaves me drained not just of my struggles but of the two women that I’m finding I might love equally.” She shakes her head frantically as if to dispute her own findings.

“What do I do, Alex? Please tell me. You’re supposed to be my big sister.” She looks pleadingly at Alex and ohhh those puppy eyes should be banned. What an emotional weapon it is, and Alex feels her sister’s pain and tears escape her own eyes.

“Please save me from hurting either of them because I don’t know if I can survive this.” She is a wailing mess now. She has extricated her hand from Alex’s and covered her face but the dam broke. Again. And this time the force carried tonnes of concrete pieces with it. The concrete that held her hope that one day she might find her way back to Imra. The concrete that secured in place her absolute love and devotion for Lena. Those broken concrete pieces are coming at her hard and we all know how raging the water is when freed from the dam’s hold. It’s hitting her hard, the years of trying and failing, the near-successful projects that got shattered when earth’s primitive technologies could not live up to her expectations, are all embedded in those broken concrete pieces that once held the dam in place. So, she cries and cries and cries until there were no more tears left to cry and all that is left in its place were hiccups.

Alex gets up and grab her a bottle of water. “Here, drink it.” Kara took the proffered water and downed it all in one gulp.

“Kara, I didn’t know and I’m sorry but even if I knew I don’t know what I could have done. I would have tried to help but I didn’t know and all I can grasp is a ‘coulda woulda shoulda’ that will lead us nowhere now.

“I know” Kara said her voice hoarse from all the crying. “I can’t blame you if you didn’t know but I wished you had been honest with me.”

“I want to ask what you want to do but it’s obvious you don’t know so I’ll ask this instead. What are Imra’s intentions? I know she retreated her warships.”

“She wants to have dinner with me tonight.” She paused. “To talk so I guess I will know then.”

“Kara, I think it’s obvious what she wants to talk about, and we have to be pragmatic here. She is here to take you back to Saturn as her mate. What do you think will happen if you refuse? And What about Lena?”

Frustration is now seeping through. “I don’t know Alex. I don’t really know” She yelled and stood from where she sat pacing up and down.

“Kara, look at me.” Kara turned around and looked at her sister. “Go to dinner but I guess it’s not time yet and I don’t think you can take any more emotional confrontations before you meet with Imra but at least text or call Lena ok?” Kara nodded her assent. “And after dinner with Imra, go home and get some rest.” She added. “Kara” Kara hummed her acknowledgement. “You can’t run from this so remember you have a decision to make and it is one that has to be for you, your happiness. OK?”

“Okay. Thank you, Alex.” Kara left Alex’s and texted Lena on the way to her apartment.

K: Heyy, how has your day been? Is Sam treating you well?

L: Quite ok and yes, she’s been an angel. How are you?

K: Tired, drained, lethargic, almost catatonic, certainly a carcass 💀💀☠️☠️

Even amidst all of this chaos in their life now, the camaraderie is still there. It makes for hope right?

L: You are so dramatic, Kara.

L: Have dinner with me, tonight?

It took Kara a while to respond and Lena knew something was wrong. Kara could not lie but she knew the discomfort it would bring to Lena knowing she is will be having dinner with her long-lost love.

L: Kara?

K: Yeah...umm still here. I uhh have dinner plans already.

L: Oh…Can I ask who has the privilege of dining my girlfriend?

K: Imra? To talk?

L: ‘Imra?’ As in you’re not sure it’s Imra you’d be dining with?

K: Oh no uhh I’m sure… sorry…typo?

L: Kara, why are you nervous?

K: Ha. Uhhh pffft I’m not nervous. Nope. Not. At. All. I mean huh why would I be?

L: uh huh? For someone who is not nervous you sure are rambling a lot in a text chain.

K: Am not.

L: Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Can I at least see you after dinner?

K: I umm I don’t know but don’t wait up. I’ll come kiss you goodnight but don’t wait up and get a good night’s rest.

After Kara’s last text Lena decided texting was no longer in the cards so she called Kara.

“Lena”

“Darling” And then there was an awkward silence until Kara broke it.

“I have to go get ready for dinner.” Kara rubbed her temple. “Are you ok?”

“I’m not ok Kara” She answered with a melancholic lilt. “I have so many questions and I miss you.” She paused. “I know this is a dire situation that you need to handle but…” her voice broke. “you feel like a fairy to me, I…I can feel your presence, but I can’t see you.”

“I know things have been crazy and possibly inundating for you but I promise we will talk Ok?” There was another silence but this time one of understanding, as if Kara can sense Lena nodding to her question.

“Kara” Kara hummed. “Will I lose you?” Well, she had to ask.

“Ohh Lena.” That’s all she said and then found her escape. “oh golly. I have to go Lee, I’ll see you later ok?”

“Ok, enjoy dinner, Kara.” Lena replied dejectedly. They hung up. She had to give in now. Lena saw the deflection, but it doesn’t mean the topic is closed. No, it is not.

**KARA’S APARTMENT**

Amidst her conversation with Lena, Kara forgot she was walking from Alex’s place to hers, which was quite a distance, but it did her good. She thinks. She got to her door and saw a large box and one small box that looked like a shoe box and an envelope, on it written in Saturnian text and she knew the package was from Imra.

She took the package, unlocked her door, and made her way to the couch curious to see what’s in the box. It was a dress. A royal blue silk satin Valentino dress, with elbow-length sleeves matched with a pearl-marbled meshed, almost nude/grey Louboutin pump. In the dress package was a set of diamond earrings from cartier and Kara wondered how Imra managed all these in the shortest time she had left her. File that question for when they meet then. She thought. And began preparations for her dinner date, that is if she could call it that. Wasn’t it though?

**LENA’S PENTHOUSE**

“Lena, are you ok, you’ve been nursing that wine and brooding since your call with Kara.” Sam asked.

“I’m completely fine. Totally fine.” She said as if trying to convince herself. “I asked her if I was going to lose her and” She chuckled mirthlessly. “She deflected Sam. ‘ _Oh golly Lena I have to go’._ She mimicked Kara so effortlessly it elicited a laugh from Sam. “Don’t laugh Sam.” Lena admonished.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. She said oh golly?” She asked surprise colouring her tone.

“Yes, Sam apparently it’s not only my lingerie that evokes ‘oh golly’ from Kara ‘golly’ Danvers. It appears she uses it to escape uncomfortable situations too.” Lena chided.

Sam is still belly laughing at Lena’s expense and amused at the sunshine that is Kara Danvers.

“It used to be cute when she sees me in lingerie and goes oh golly or…” She trailed off. “never mind I’m not sure you want to hear that.”

“Well since she declined dinner let’s go use up that reservation since it’s going to be us and just another couple at the restaurant. I could use a night of private dining with my best friend and fuck Kara Danvers, we will be drinking the hard stuff tonight. Sam added. Lena looked skeptically at her friend as if to ask, _must we?_ And Sam responded. “Yes. We must. Loan me a dress though?” Lena nodded.

“Let’s go get ready then.”

And the two women made their way to Lena’s bedroom and preparations began. Oh what a night it will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take a while but hang on just a little bit. And thank you for making it this far.


	4. Throw the challenge: I dare you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations and Revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter answers most of the burning questions and also report any errors you may find as I wrote this on Migraine medication.  
> Thank you again, you guys have been positively amazing. Enjoy!!!
> 
> UPDATE: Finally weaned myself off the medication and made some edits. There were a lot of typos and very poorly conjugated verbs and I think I fixed them but if you come accross anything please let me know and I will correct it. Thanks Again.

**_3 MONTHS AGO—LENA’S PENTHOUSE_ **

_When a friendship like theirs, one that has traversed beyond the threshold of love and hatred, friendship and enmity and ultimately bridged the divide to find their way back to each other, there is without a doubt that what bonds them goes beyond the confines of space and time. Three months into their romantic relationship, one would think the honeymoon period would have passed but those two, though not joined at the hip due to the demanding nature of their jobs, always seemed so inseparable when together and sickeningly adorable as a couple._

_“I see the two of you together and I feel like my relationship got the short end of the stick. I’m still stunned it took world domination for you fools to realize you are soulmates.” Alex admonished during one of their game nights when Kara was literally straddling Lena in front of their found family._

_Today was date night and Lena had booked Patricio’s Italian restaurant for a private dinner with Kara at 7 but during one of Kara’s flights she sensed the clouds gathering and feared heavy rainfall would ruin their dinner plans, so a change of venue was in order._

_“Kara, we have dinner and it’s a quarter to 7 where are you taking me? And you know I hate flying.” Lena called from the private washroom in her office as she was getting ready for dinner. “why are you still in your suit anyway?” She asked absentmindedly while applying the finishing touches to her make up._

_“It’s a surprise. Are you done yet?” Kara is not a good liar especially when it comes to surprises, so a monosyllabic response is her best option at the moment._

_“Ok fine.” Lena resigned. “Give me a sec and we can go.” Lena came out of the washroom completely transformed wearing an off the shoulder moss green knee-length dress that hugged all her curves and her boobs slightly pushed up in a tease. She paired it with dark grey Louboutin pumps and a silver wristlet. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and the look was accessorized by a simple stud diamond earring and she looked ravishing with her signature wine red lipstick, so much she literally had to get close to Kara to nudge her to close her mouth. “Pick up your jaw darling, it’s right there.” She pointed to the floor across from Kara._

_After opening and closing her mouth several times without a word, Kara finally spoke, and it was nothing coherent, so she resorted to just picking Lena up and flying from L-Corp. “Close your eyes” is all she managed to say mid-flight, and Lena acquiesced._

_A few minutes later they arrived at their destination. “Ok you can open them now.” Kara requested and Lena did but behold the sight before her was a table for two in the middle of a living room she now recognizes is her own. Perfectly set for a candlelit romantic dinner with ambient lighting and jazz music playing quietly in the background. When she turned around, she saw Kara out of her Supergirl regalia and wearing pink ankle-length bodycon dress with spaghetti straps hugging every inch of her body and abs seeping through the fabric. She is supported by a beige pointed toe high heel sandals and her make up was mildly done leaving her all natural and in a matte nude lipstick and Lena was equally stunned as Kara was she saw her a few minutes ago. Because what better to turn Lena Luthor into a puddle in her own home than the peering abs and biceps of Kara Danvers in a bodycon dress. The thunder rumbled and the sudden downpour of rain and rivulets of it splashing on the floor to ceiling glass windows of the penthouse is what broke them both out of the salacious and predatory staring competition they had going on._

_“Umm…I…uh I realized it was going to rain and I didn’t want our dinner plans to..uhh you know be ruined so I had Patricio prepare everything for us here.” Kara finally broke the silent and was gesticulating wildly with her hands, the sudden amorous air around them dissipating._

_“You can tell the weather too?” Lena asked stifling a laugh._

_“Not weather telling, I was flying and saw the clouds moving in an unholy direction and I knew there might be a downpour. Years of flying will do that to you.” She chuckled, cheeks still flushed red._

_“Let’s go and eat darling.” Lena proffered her hand and Kara took it. And dinner was exquisite, the perks of having a 5-star meal in your home is that you can walk the little distance to your comfortable couch and cuddle with your girlfriend while watching Moana with the pitter patter of the rain in the background, soothing and grounding at the same time._

_“Lena” Kara called and looked up from where she was lying cuddled on Lena’s chest. Lena hummed and looked down at her green meeting worried blue orbs._

_“What’s wrong Kara?” She asked concern etched in her tone._

_“Nothing…it’s probably stupid.” Kara says shifting to be completely eye level with Lena._

_“Kara you know you can talk to me about anything even if you think it’s stupid.” Lena assured her._

_“I…” She paused. “I want you to know that I’m happy and I like this,” She gestured between them. “I know it’s probably early in a relationship to say something like this, but I like what we have. I think…No I know it can be something great and beautiful and I want something like that in my future. Not that I’m…I mean whooo that went way different than how it sounded in my head.” Lena looked at her bewildered at the woman who can command an entire world as Supergirl and yet a rambling mess in her presence._

_“Kara,” Lena called softly taking Kara’s hand in her own and gently squeezing. “Relax and tell me what you are thinking.” That seemed to ground her._

_“I mean I want this to go somewhere farther than now because you make me happy and I think I make you happy too right?” She looked at Lena, waiting for an answer._

_“Yes, you make me happy Kara, more than I ever thought I deserved, and I want whatever this is to go somewhere too because I like being happy with you.” Kara looked utterly pleased by the answer Lena gave._

_“And whatever happens between us I want you to understand that we were friends before we became…” She gestured between them. “This. And that friendship is especially important to me as well as our relationship and I want you to remember that.”_

_“It is to me too and whatever happens, friends first ok? We talk, heal and come back to each other because you mean so much to me and I don’t see any part of my life where I don’t have you in it.” Lena added and kissed Kara’s forehead from where they were still cuddled. An intangible contract between them, signed and sealed with the air of love and friendship that surrounds them. They drifted off to sleep on the couch, rain still pattering and the TV casting a glow on the two bodies comfortably entangled in trust and reverence for one another._

**_30 YEARS AFTER KYRPTON’S DESTRUCTION—STRAITS OF JANUS CRATER_ **

_Sal Ardeen was a tyrant of his time, a greedy, gluttonous fool who only sought to conquer anything and everything in his path with a propensity for infuriating even his allies and trade partners, but he was a great father where he lacked in leadership. Imra adored her father, While the emperor himself lacked and disregarded the virtues of being a sovereign to the Saturnian Empire and its people, he personally made sure his daughter’s education instilled in her those values._

_Sal devoted time and resources to Imra’s training and by age 11 Imra was ruling in his stead and the pride that shone in his eyes even in the last hours of his life was excruciatingly distressing for the girl who lost both her father and the love of her life in the shortest span of time. Her mother had always been aloof and indifferent, but her father was her best friend despite his shortcomings._

_After Krypton was destroyed, she deployed departure sets and several other technologies and vanguards to the dead planet to conduct a research on the core, search for survivors and or any sign that Kara made it out. For many moons under the Cronian year she never stopped and went ahead to deploy more vanguards and sentinels to more stars when she found that some pods had escaped the destruction, so she never mourned Kara. Because how could Kara just die and leave her even if she had no control over it. Kara was supposed to be her home so where does she go from here?_

_Here, being where she had finally slaughtered the last of her traitorous and murderous uncles and cousins who had attempted to assassinate her several times but for the sake of family had let them off all those times. Imra was not a cruel person, she was still a child full of love and hope and oh so many dreams for Saturn and its people. And yet, heavy is the head that wears the crown and must do what needed to be done to secure her future and that of Saturn for if Saturn were to be left to the marauders she called family, all will be lost. With General Kratina by her side and tears in her eyes, she slaughtered them all, the uncles their wives and her psychopathic cousins. Taking no prisoners, she eviscerated them all and nowow she is utterly alone. The last blood of Ardeen._

_That realization dawned on her as quick as ice on her body. One that even the blazing fires of Kraznos wouldn’t dare attempt to thaw, it washed over her, and she broke wailing and calling out to Kara wherever she was because it appears even the massacre of her own family holds no comparison to the loss of Kara and the gaping void that now holds her soul captive. In front of her where the bloodied bodies of her kin spread out across the compound, she sits on the bare floor knees cradling her chest and eyes bloodshot she still calls out to Kara like a lost child calling to her mother in the fog-filled forest, like a new-born holding onto the pinkie finger of its creator so as not to lose its way in this alien world it has been brought in, Imra calls to Kara that even a chanced glance at a sliver of her blonde hair could help her hold on to the vestiges of the sweet girl she was before this day._

_“I don’t want to lose who I am Kara, but this was necessary, and I wonder if you will still love me after all this. I’m trying to hold on to all the memories of you, of us but if this is what I have to do to secure my own life and its safety, I’m not sure even I deserve you.” She keeps muttering to herself as she cries._

_“Your majesty we have to go.” General Kratina said from behind her but it was muffled amidst her sobs and inner dialogue._

_“I can’t live like this, not without you Kara, I’m beginning to think it was the light and love you emanated that made me think myself good and kind. Maybe I am as evil as my father was or even worse.” She was sobbing swaying back and forth now on her knees as she cradles her head in her hands. She was nudged out of her reverie when General Kratina finally appeared and crouched beside her and touched her shoulder gently so as not to startle her._

_She was startled either way. “We have to go and get you cleaned up your majesty. I asked the soldiers to go back to the ship and wait for our return.” Imra finally raised her head and cast her gaze to General Kratina, the woman who had guided, raised, and trained her under her father’s command since she was four years old, now her closest friend and protector. “I know this was not easy, but it had to be done and now no one will dare stand against you. Let’s get you home and you can take all the time you need to heal, and I will be beside you every step of the way ok?_

_Imra was silent for a while. “I want Kara, Kratina.” She said pointedly, almost commanding it._

_“I will deploy more vanguards and sentinels for the search. If Kara is who you want, I will find her for you. I am promising you this so now get up, chin up and be the empress you are and let’s get our soldiers home to their families.” Kratina coaxed her and she got up schooled her appearance and walked gracefully toward the ship not before looking back at the last remnants of those she once called family and relayed her last order._

_“Leave some soldiers behind and have them give them a proper burial and leave no trace of our presence here.” Imra ordered._

_“Yes your majesty.” She assented._

**_2 YEARS AGO—IMPERIAL PALACE—TITAN_ **

_“Welcome back your imperial majesty, how fare the trade deal with the heathens of the G’ryknos star?” Advisor Manik asked._

_“Surely, Manik, news of the successful negotiation preceded my arrival hence the smug look you are regarding me with.” Imra punctuated the response with a wink._

_The G’ryknos are known for their brutal trade methods and both Imra’s father and grandfather’s efforts to trade with them for one of the richest mineral ore—Bauxium-- proved futile until now. Bauxium is a strong mineral used in solidifying the base structureof buildings to reinforce them for any quakes and unsteadying sweeping disasters. The Ni’yenge brothers who co-rule G’ryknos have been skimming Saturn on the ore and incessantly increasing prices for years just because they could but after Imra had slaughtered her own family to secure her rule, she had gained some sort of a reputation and was feared by the other stars much to her dismay and as such the brothers quickly agreed to her terms without any form of dissent for fear of what may befall them if they did._

_“The council is ready for you, your majesty.” Manik delivered and walked towards the council chanmbers._

_“Ayra, find Kratina and tell her to meet me in the council chambers now.” Imra commanded one of her servants._

_“Yes your Majesty.” She assented and shuffled away after a bow._

_Upon entering the council chambers all chatter seized and all members rose to their feet and bowed to her. She went on to take her seat and motioned for them to sit._

_“I just returned from G’ryknos and I’m not even allowed to rest, what is so dire you must decline me a moment of respite from my travels?” Imra asked indignant._

_They all chorused their congratulations to her on the successful trade deal and Manik led the charge. “Your imperial majesty, is it not time to retreat and send the researchers, sentinels and vanguards you have deployed across the galaxy home?”_

_The audacity of these fools she thought, how dare these idiots who know nothing about love and longing command me to stop my search for Kara. Her indignation was colourful to them, almost blinding and the next person who speaks must speak carefully so Advisor Kural did._

_“Your majesty, we mean you no insult or seek to invalidate your right to the search but per Saturnian doctrine, as empress you are 200 moons past your mating date, and we all loved and adored Kara and share in your loss but these searches have led to nothing tangible and with the new white Martian leader on his crazy crusade of conquest we need all our troops back and ready for any future attacks.”_

_Kural made sense but before Imra could answer General Kratina thundered into the room ignoring all decorum and uttered the words Imra had longed to hear all those moons past._

_“We found her your majesty, I found her for you”. She said breathlessly and with that all proprieties be damned she jumped into General Kratina’s arms and she held her lifted her like a mother lifts her child in her arms after coming home from a long day at work._

_The surprise looks on the council members’ faces is one that should have been captured in digital media and used as a meme today for when we search up the words ‘utterly shocked’ because it was priceless._

_General Kratina went on to iterate the whole process; the wheres, hows, and whens and from there missives were sent, communiques were dispatched to the appropriate officials in the empire announcing her majesty’s departure and return date. Then they set off._

**_9 WEEKS AGO—MAALDORIA (SLAVER’S MOON)_ **

_“Where is the woman you mentioned?” General Kratina asked one of the vanguards._

_The vanguard motioned gave orders through a device for them to usher in the woman and in a second she was brought onto the ship. “This is the woman General.”_

_“Ok you may leave us.” General Kratina ordered. The woman stood tall black wavy hair let down, red long low-cut dress displaying her serpentine tattoo that moves across most parts of the body on display and shivering not knowing why she was there._

_“Relax, we are not here to harm you.” A calm voice called from over the shoulder of the stoic general who stands in front of her. The general moves and Imra makes her way toward her with a blanket and draped it over the woman's shoulder. “What is your name earthling?” She asked._

_Seemingly surveying her environment and drawing on the kindness the woman has just shown her gave her name and relaxed. “Veronica Sinclair but you can call me Roulette.”_

_“Roulette it is then” Imra parroted and winked at her. One might think Imra was even flirting with her._

_“And who are you if you don’t mind my asking?” She asked with a careful tone._

_“I’m Imra Ardeen.” She said simply, garnering a disbelieving glare from the General who stood to her right but shrugging it off. “Such a dangerous place for an earthling to be, you are either brave or staggeringly stupid to come to a place like this.”_

_“I think you know which one I am.” She quipped. “You are not simply Imra Ardeen as you so nonchalantly mentioned. Your arrival sent the slave traders scattering and seeking shelter as if you are some angel of death so tell me what you want from me, Your majesty.”_

_The revelation stunned both Imra and the general, so they went ahead and indulged her._

_“I am looking for Kara Zor-El or what you call-” Roulette interjected._

_“Supergirl?” Imra hummed her assent. “She just thwarted my whole business and left me here to die.” This revelation sent warmth into Imra’s spine and a sense of pride washed over her at the mention of Kara destroying the business of slave traders. It was something they had talked about and made plans to abolish in most parts of the galaxy and Imra true to her word has been working on it. She abolished slavery in Saturn when she started ruling the empire and here is one thing she thinks Kara will be proud of._

_“I have one request, take me back to earth and I will show you exactly how to get to her. The government is using her to do all these bad things which I’m sure is probably against her will.” Roulette had to play it smart because if she let it be known that Kara is a free woman who can be reached by anyone anywhere then her help will not be needed._

_“She is a captive of earth?” The fury in Imra’s eyes can be said to have taken on a life of its own and one would not dare test her in this very moment, but she steeled herself and finalized the details with Roulette. “Take me to her and I will give you all the diamonds these plebes could not afford to give you.”_

_With that Roulette played her game, and more lies spewed out of her like a fountain. And that is how Imra found herself on earth with over two hundred warships to rescue Kara Zor-El the love of her life from the primitive earthlings who held her captive._

**PRESENT—SATURNIAN MOTHER SHIP**

Imra may appear all graceful and unwavering but when it comes to Kara she is a nervous wreck. It is a few hours to dinner and her nerves are everywhere. The feast she has put together is one that will wow the Kryptonian to her core, a gesture that will go ahead to confuse Kara more than she currently is but Imra is still nervous because at this dinner there will be talks of intentions, something that has been hovering in the air unsaid yet known but saying something gives it more life and meaning than when it is only known and that scares her to death.

Imra has spent her time on earth wisely, gathering important data and some of these data sets fully reports on Kara’s friends and family—some of which Kara herself mentioned in passing—but there was this particular person in Kara’s life whose family had made it their life’s mission to kill Kara and her cousin and yet still holds an important place in her life as Kara and as Supergirl and she is not even liked much by people of earth so why does Kara like her? Imra asks herself.

Imra decided to use earth’s primitive technology to search up Kara Danvers after Kara entered it into her phone and internet does not disappoint. Since they started dating, Kara and Lena have neither confirmed nor denied their romance to the media and as they have been known as friends over the years before their fallout, all there is to find on the internet are speculations and conjecture.

Anyone who has known Kara as intimately as Imra has, will know she is a woman in love because those pictures and videos of Kara and Lena strewn across the internet and dismissed as just best friends hanging out and doing stuff isn’t so easily dismissed by Imra. She sees them all, the quirks, the nuanced assurances of love, the protective stances she took when with Lena, the upturned lips when she is hiding a smile, her swollen lips after she had been decidedly kissed, the lower lip bite when she desires something, she remembers them all like it was yesterday and here, in these pictures which the earthlings have dismissed as speculative documents, are ever so present.

And so she plunges deep into the internet and searches for this Lena Luthor woman who has seemingly become her competition and though most people don’t like her family and didn’t like her for some time, her work and collaboration with Supergirl has garnered her the trust of the people and her philanthropic works are markedly documented. Imra also finds Lena is one of the smartest women on earth and the more she reads about the woman and her mental prowess, the more intimidated and nervous she gets. “It appears Kara has a type.” She mutters to herself because she also sees the similarities between her and Lena. Minus the mesmerizing green eyes and pale skin, they are basically the same. She was pulled out of the abyss of the internet by the voice of General Kratina.

“Permission to enter, Your majesty?”

“Granted Kratina” Imra voices her assent and General Kratina enters.

“Everything is ready at the eatery. I could not get them to clear out the place. They said the other dining party is an important customer and cannot be cancelled but assured me that you will not be interrupted or cross paths with them in any way.” General Kratina reported.

“That’s fine, it was a last-minute arrangement so don’t fault them.” Imra said dejectedly and the general noticed the sagging shoulders and the sombre tone.

“Is everything alright Imra?” The general asked dropping the propriety and with that Imra now knows she has caused worry in her friend. The general moved to sit beside her on the edge of the palatial bed and took one of her hand in hers. “Talk to me, tell me what plagues you.” She asked like a mother to her child.

“It’s Kara.” She says as if that answers everything. After a few critical looks from the general she relented and speaks out. “What if she has someone else?... I didn’t see a bonding bracelet on her wrist or earth’s customary engagement or wedding ring and that gives me hope.” She paused. “What if she has given her heart to another? What then shall I do?” She said subdued.

The general looked at the girl she had raised and nurtured into the womanshe has become and can feel the sadness and resignation emanating from her. She knew, to some degree that this trip they had made may not go as planned but she wanted to give this girl she has come to love as her own everything and she almost did and there was one thing that was always out of reach but now that thing is within reach and yes she has also done her research even more intensively than Imra and had somewhat realized how Sisyphean the feat ahead might be but what can they do now than hope? Hope that Kara still has feelings for Imra and will go back with them to Titan—a place she had once called home—and complete their mating bond so Imra can finally have everything.

“What will you do if she refuses to come with you?” She asked the burning question.

Imra shrugged. “I don’t know.” And truly she didn’t know. “She has a new family here and while losing a planet sticks with you forever, she is healing and moving on and I don’t even know if I should go ahead and propose my findings and resolution when results are uncertain, and the time stabilizer is not even complete. It will be like losing her planet all over again and I never want to put her through that pain again.”

“Well, all I can say is go to the eatery and dine with her and hold on to the love you shared. I think there is still something there to salvage.” The general squeezed her hand. “And stop looking up that woman, it will only drive you crazy.” She took in the bemused look on Imra’s face and supplied. “Yes, I know you are looking up your competition. You may have not seen her at the DEO when you were all dancing with joy and kissing Kara, but I saw her and the maelstrom of indecipherable expressions she wore when you kissed her compared to the solitary bewildered look of the group, so I decided to have her followed and get information on her. You are more alike maybe that is why Kara chose her. Maybe in another life or planet you could have been friends too.”

“Yes you’re right. Thank you Kratina. Send the maids in on your way out, I’d like to get ready now.

“Ok your majesty.” And the general made her exit.

**QUE POSTO PRIVATE DINING HOUSE—NATIONAL CITY**

Que Posto—Translates to What a Place—is a renowned dining hall for the rich, owned and operated by two top tier French and Italian chefs hence the name denoting both of its French and Italian origin without missing the actual meaning.

In Que Posto’s case, private dining isn’t limited to just private dining but more of a ‘bring your own chef if you want’ kind of dining experience and what better way to spoil your superhero girlfriend with inhuman appetite and an unhealthy appreciation for food on the day you profess your love for her than fly in the most renowned Japanese chef in the world—Shinjiro Nakamura—just because you can afford it.

Lena Luthor is not one for opulent indulgences, but she goes big on romantic gestures and where it concerns food for Kara Danvers, she does not hold back especially when she wants Kara to know how madly in love she is with her and wants a future with her and today was supposed to be that day. Today was supposed to be the day she tells Kara there is no one else for her but her and that ‘somewhere farther than now’ they had talked about months ago, she wants to get there with her on the ride of love, but we can’t all have what we want, can we? Not when there are unresolved feelings and Saturnian empresses crashing our parties and kissing our girlfriends right in our presence. So why waste the culinary gifts of Shinjiro when I can enjoy the craft with my best friend? She had thought to herself so here they are right in front of 662 Geelan Drive Uptown National City which houses Que Posto.

Sam and Lena exit the Limo and head for the glass door held open by the porter and made their way into the elevator and punched the last floor. The car stopped and opened into the open plan bar area that greets them upon entry. Giuliano Caroni greets the ladies and ushers them towards the private area where she had eaten several times, she might as well stamp her name on the door.

“Welcome to Que Posto Miss Luthor and Miss Danvers-” Lena waved her hand to cut him off.

“This is Miss Arias, Miss Danvers could not make it.” Giuliano looked like a cat who had peed in his master’s boot and apologized profusely but Lena assured him the mistake was hers and not to make a big deal out of it. He took their drink orders and left.

Sam looked around to take in the dining room. Opposite them was the chef’s cooking area setup across the room close enough to see what is going on but far enough to not flood your senses before you had a chance to taste. On their right was a small bar with a bar tender tailored specifically to that dining area and a bar fully stocked with the best of the best and given this was a Japanese dining experience Shinjiro came with his own bartender and top-notch sake straight from Japan. The sconces are strategically placed to provide ambient lighting and illuminate the room accordingly—not too much and not too dark—and the jazz music playing almost imperceptibly pervades the speakers methodically that its there if you want to listen and its not if you shut it out and Sam was wowed.

“Lena, how long have you been eating here?” Sam asked.

“At their metropolis branch I’d say since I was 8-ish I think but here, the first time I moved here I used to come here a lot until I met Kara and she started bringing me lunches and dinners.” Lena shrugged her answer.

“8-ish?” Sam asked disbelief colouring her face. Before Lena could say anything else, Shinjiro appeared to greet her.

Shinjiro is a 52-year-old man, though acclaimed for his otherworldly culinary talents, is a very simple and humble man that when introduced one would not believe He is a world-renowned chef. Clad in his all-white cooking regalia and chef’s hat came up to Lena.

“Lena!” He yelped excitedly. Lena got up and the man embraced her in a tight hug. Lena lingered for a while because there was a time when Shinjiro had been a father figure to her. No matter which country or continent he was, whenever Lena called he came because Lena had once told him when she was 10years that;

_“Shinjiro-San,_ _I get sad a lot and when I see you cooking and making all your dishes with expert precision, it gives me a sense of calm and your food takes away all the sadness because I witnessed how it was made.”_

They disengaged and Shinjiro took in the woman before her all grown up from the sad little girl he had fed more times than his own children. Though not as lost and sad as he had seen her the last time, there was still a sombre look in her eyes that gives it all away.

“I haven’t seen you since you were sixteen, how are you?” The man asked.

“I’m well Shinjiro-San but you are getting old” Lena teased the man motioning to the grey hairs pervading his features.

“That is because I’m growing old” He quipped. From there the conversation flowed and he left the two women to get their dishes ready.

Sam and Lena laid back in their seats the National City skyline visible to their sight and casting a myriad of colours from the city lights across the sky in a beautiful purple glow. Lena wished Kara was there with her and enjoying the view. She wished she was here to see Shinjiro’s signature Toro switch method. She wished for a lot that ultimately seemed impossible.

“Lena, stop thinking.” Sam’s voice cut through her reverie and she smiled wistfully to her friend whose unwavering loyalty and care for her still, to this day astounds her. “I will drag Kara to you myself so you can talk to her tomorrow if I have to because this madness can’t continue.” Sam grumbled. And before either of them could talk their first meal was set in front of them and they dug in.

Kara arrived at Que Posto—apparently this is the only place worth dining at for an outer space empress and an earthly heiress—in a Limo Imra had sent to pick her up and she looked magnificent in the glow of the city lights as she exited the limo, chaperoned by General Kratina. Imra arrived an hour before Kara to make sure her Saturnian chefs had done everything she had instructed and supervised the last meal which used to be Kara’s favourite on Krypton.

Imra didn’t need any world-renowned earthling chef because this was not a dinner date of earth but one full of Kryptonian dishes which were mostly plant-based and some she had them modified a little to contain some meats she has come to find that Kara likes and needed to make sure everything was perfect before Kara arrived and Kara did arrive right on time.

Giuliano met Kara upon her exit from the elevator into the bar area and greeted her as specifically as Imra had ordered and just as Kara, no last names just;

“Welcome to Que Posto Miss Kara.” And Kara beamed at him and with her friendly and calming demeanour, Giuliano relaxed a bit.

“Oh, just call me Kara,” She fumbled with her glasses as if to squint her eyes to see his name. “Giuliano, right?” Kara asked.

“Yes, Miss.” And with that Giuliano led Kara to her and Imra’s dining room.

When Imra saw Kara, her jaw dropped and she was speechless at the heavenly beauty that stood before her and it appears Imra had the exact effect on Kara because the two appeared equally stunned and speechless, none uttering a word but just staring. General Kratina’s dramatic throat clearing jolted them out of whatever fantasy was cooking in their heads.

“Kara you look spectacularly exquisite. I think one thing I’m finding that I like is these earthlings’ sense of fashion.” Imra complimented her still unmoving.

“You look stunning Imra” Kara finally spoke. “I think earth’s fashion suits you too” Kara praised.

Imra wore a maxi-length bodycon maxi dress cut to a floor-sweeping silhouette with a neckline and pleat detailing waistline. The low back cut and long sleeves holds the dress to balance between elegance and subtlety. She paired the look with a high heel black strappy wrap sandal. This time, rid of her gold ornaments and sporting just a square shaped diamond stud earring and the whole look is accentuated by a mild cherry red lipstick. Apparently all of Kara’s paramours are ardent fans of the different shades of the colour red, especially when it comes to painting their lips and her hair in a long curly updo.

“Come, sit down.” Imra pulled a chair for Kara and she went around to sit opposite her. Kara finally took in her surroundings and the city’s skyline overlooking them peering through the floor to ceiling window in the dining room and the impressed expression she wore after is all Imra needed to know she made the right choice instead of dining on the ship.

“How did you organize all this in such a short time? I mean, with the dress, the reservation…I didn’t even know a place like this existed and I have lived here longer than you.” Kara asked. Surprise colouring her tone and face.

“Your earth people like diamonds a lot, apparently pink diamonds are rare, and I didn’t even have to sell five of them and I have these huge bags of some paper currency than I needed.” Imra shrugged her answer.

“They gave you cash, and in huge bags?” Imra hummed her affirmation. She learned the word cash from the staff who served her at the ornament bank where she went with agent Kratina to make the exchange. “You know you didn’t have to do all this, we could have gone anywhere to eat, and I’d be content, it’s the company that matters.”

“This place allowed me to bring my own chef and offers us privacy from prying eyes and I don’t think given your dual identity, you would appreciate earthly eyes on the meals we’ve prepared here.” Imra retorted and Kara’s eyes widened at the inference. “Excuse me, I’ll be a second. Imra left the table to go to the kitchen across the hall and started giving instructions for the meals to be carried out.

Though the rooms had private kitchens the chefs could use Imra opted for the kitchen across the hall as some of the ingredients were too strong and had to put in countermeasures so that the humans will not be in any way affected by the much potent ones. Her servants were all dressed in black and red chef’s attire without the empire’s emblem so as to not draw any unwanted attention to her and her dinner date.

Lena and Sam saw all the shuffling and heard chatter across the hall from them, though Lena knew there was another party dining with them and also Giuliano had assured her there was just only one other couple with them, she found the disturbance quite distracting for a private dining, so she waved over the bartender.

“What is going on across the hall? Lena asked.

“The other diner wanted to make something special to surprise her date, so she used the kitchen across the hall. She just finished and her servers are moving the food to their room. Apologies for the noise.” The bartender said and glanced back to the hall. “They should be done now so the noise will dial down.” He added.

“Thank you” Lena said.

“Woow, this place is amazing and that is romantic.” Sam said. But Lena noticed more than romance. Their attire was different, and their movements were almost military, and she had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she shrugged it off and passed a self-deprecating comment.

“Maybe if Kara doesn’t dump me, next time I’ll take cooking lessons and take a page from this person’s book because whomever that is, is surely getting laid tonight” She went on to unceremoniously chuck a large bite of Wagyu Beef into her mouth garnering a perplexed yet amusing look from Sam across the table.

“Well,” Sam drawled in a mocking tone. “if she does dump you we know where all your frustrations will go.” She gestured to Lena aggressively stabbing the beef on her plate.

“Shut up and eat your food Sam.” Lena said with a frustrating bite. And Sam laughed, a little too loud for a private space.

They heard a muffled voice coming from the hallway again and they both whipped their head around to the see a woman, with her back to them talking to Giuliano and handing him an apron.

“That must be the other diner with the grand romantic gesture. I wish I could see her face.” Sam said and Lena hummed. The woman walked away not turning around but that thing in the pit of Lena’s stomach was rumbling around again but she silenced it with a large gulp of her sake.

Sam and Lena were too busy talking about Kara dumping her that when the woman initially came out of the kitchen to the hallway, Lena missed the knowing look on her face.

“Oh Rao, Imra are these Kryptonian dishes?” Kara’s expression was priceless here. The feast laid before her was something she never thought she would ever get to taste ever again and yet Imra brought Krypton to her in a way she had never imagined.

“Yes, Kara.” Imra said as she went around to take her seat. “The garden we made in the palace with all of your favourite herbs, fruits and stuff still thrives. And when Kratina found you I asked them to stock the ship with some of everything so that when we rescue you the first thing you will have is a taste of home. I still had the recipes your mother gave me and that is what we used tonight.” Imra mentioned, and proudly because the look Kara is giving her is everything.

Imra motioned for the server to bring in the soup she prepared herself. And she started serving Kara in a bowl and there were tears in Kara’s eyes because that was one of Krypton’s most sacred food made for when Kryptonian travellers, warriors, scientists, advents of Rao, and anyone who returned home from any sort of adventure or discovery mission.

“Is that the Rhuvgad soup?” Kara asked with tears in her eyes. The last time she had the soup was when she returned from Titan with her mother and aunt after the trade talks with emperor Sal Ardeen—The visit where she met Imra—and here, right now, after so many years Imra is giving her home.

“Yes it is. Drink my love, I know this is not Krypton, but I thought the little I could do was bring a piece of it to you.” Imra leaned down and wiped Kara’s tears with the pad of her thumb, kissed her head and urged her to drink the soup before it got cold. She went back into her seat and ordered for the rest of the meals to be served and oh how Kara ate.

They sat in comfortable silence and Kara munched on every bit of her home planet’s meals. After a while and most of the food were gone, the silence became deafening and Imra broke the grating silence.

“Kara?” She called. Kara hummed. “How do you feel about me?” There it is, it’s not what she wanted to ask but it’s what she needs to know because like Lena, she too needs to know if Kara still loves her before any other thing.

And Kara was silent and by that I mean complete silence for over ten minutes, eyes suddenly transfixed on the napkin in her lap and hands fidgeting. “Kara are you with me?” Imra called again. And finally, she lifted her gaze to Imra.

“I don’t know.” She said resignedly and maybe she doesn’t know or maybe she does know but don’t want to say it. So Imra has to reframe her question.

“Kara, do you still love me enough to be mated to me?” Now this will take true ingenuity to escape, it’s pointed and clear and yet Kara still remained quiet so Imra continued. “Because you know why I’m here. I never stopped searching for you, I never stopped loving you, even when I stood on Krypton, destroyed with no survivors in sight, there was a part of my hear that kept beating strong as if a beacon telling me you were out there somewhere so I never stopped searching. And I want to know if you still love me as much as I love you.” Imra finished and stared as Kara opened and closed her mouth several times.

“I think a part of me still loves you, but I love someone here on earth almost as much as I loved you and I don’t want to hurt either of you.” Kara finally spoke out.

“So, you’re saying you love two different people almost equally?” Imra sighs.

“Maybe. It’s just I’m having conflicting feelings, I didn’t even know I still felt something for you until I saw you again, Imra. It’s like my whole life has been upended again.” Now that was a bad comment to pass and realizing what she had said went ahead to correct herself or at least try. “I’m not saying that your arrival is an inconvenience or has destroyed my life or anything. I…Oh Rao” She attempted to run her hand through her hair and realized she was sporting a tousled braid updo, so she settled for rubbing her temples to get a sense of direction and not keep sticking her foot in her mouth.

“I’m just saying, I need time to think Imra, my emotions are everywhere. I’m overwhelmed by all this.” She now made sense, she thinks.

“Kara, does this woman know about me?” Imra asked.

“She didn’t” She sighed wistfully. “and ironically, the day I told her about you was the day you came to earth.” Imra’s mouth was left ajar from the surprise oh she had made, and Kara continued. “By my calculation that day would have been by earth standards the anniversary-”

“of the day we met on Titan at the Imperial gardens” Imra interjected and Kara nodded.

“It was difficult to grasp at first because most of the data here was inaccurate but after a couple months I worked it out to an estimate and put the date in my diary so I could remember you.” Kara kept wringing her hand. “I tried so many times to build a ship or find any technology that could help me dial up Saturn but this place they had very little I could use and are so wrapped up in themselves that they believe they were the only beings in the universe until my cousin revealed himself to them.”

“Hypothetically, if you find that you love me more than you love this earthly woman, will you go back to Saturn with me? Because I can’t stay here, and you have this new family and friends here so I must ask Kara.”

Kara tore her gaze from Imra and looked down where she was wringing her fingers. “I don’t know, Imra” She paused. “I have things to.” She paused and took in a deep breath. “like, this is not a decision to be made lightly but I have emotions to process and you have to give me time to do that.” Imra feeling the tension in the atmosphere relented.

“Ok. Let’s not make this dinner more sombre than it is. I want you to enjoy yourself and I brought that sweet K’hassian ale you liked so much.” Imra motioned for them to bring in the drink and at that Kara perked up again and the conversation flowed freely, there were even some loud laughter thrown in the mix.

“Sam please stop making me feel bad, I just asked Giuliano to put you on my account and welcome you anytime.” Lena huffed. “Besides, I didn’t think you indulged in these kinds of ostentatious lifestyle.”

“I’m not but I still can’t believe you haven’t once invited me to eat with you, not here and not in Metropolis and how long have we known each other?” Sam sighed feigning exasperation.

As the two women continue to bicker on their way walking through the hall towards the exit, Lena stopped when she heard a familiar laughter, one that has turned quite musical to her ears over the years she had known a certain blonde. Such staccato rhythm, the intimate knowledge of that particular laugh is hard to miss anywhere so she turned around to see Giuliano exiting Imra and Kara’s dining room along with a couple servers one of whom had paused to hold the door for others and there she chanced a glance at a certain blonde-headed silhouette sitting with her back to the door, holding her belly and hunched toward the table laughing like a child watching her favourite cartoon on a Saturday morning,

“Kara?” She called as if unsure and Sam halted her next step to look back at Lena, surprise in her face.

“Kara?” Sam parrots nonplussed and moved closer to Lena’s eyeline where a certain blonde had turned around upon hearing her name.

“Lena?” Kara also called as if unsure it was her when they were directly goggling each other from a distance in utter disbelief that the other was there. Imra lifted her head up to look over Kara’s shoulder, not exactly surprised but with a smug grin colouring her facial features. Something akin to mischief so seamlessly sported in her expression that even Sam noticed.

“This is going to be a painfully long night.” Sam muttered earning a pointed glare from Lena.

Kara excused herself from Imra and dropped the napkin unceremoniously on the table as she got up from her seat and walked toward Lena and Lena had crossed the threshold to the dining room where General Kratina who was perched at the door was about to exercise her duty to prevent Lena from going further but relented at Imra’s signal.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asked as she kept walking the vast distance toward Lena and though Lena heard her she did not respond. Lena felt a sudden relaxation in her bones, the consternation from the last 48 hours all dissipating and No. No. No, this is not because she hadn’t seen Kara since the whole ordeal, this is something else, something that sparked in her when she saw Imra’s smug look—and yes she did not miss the look on Imra’s face when she saw them—something primal to humans and their possessive nature. It was a knowing look and if anyone knows that look better, it’s Lena Luthor.

Lena Luthor is the architect of that look as well as many others, at least here on earth she is renowned for it and so yes she ignored Kara’s question, steeled her expression, and composed herself even in her slightly tipsy state and walked towards Kara with grace, precision, hunger, anger and as Kara was only an inch away standing face to face with her she took a step back from Kara prompting the blonde to stop looking somewhat shell-shocked at Lena’s resignation from her.

Lena gave Kara and appraising look, the royal blue Valentino dress bringing out the blue in Kara’s eyes and oooh those biceps peering through the elbow-length sleeve was doing things to her and _Is Kara wearing ‘Cartier diamond earring and wait are those Louboutins?’_ Lena asked herself then she found herself back at raking over Kara’s appearance again, the tousled braid updo, and then finally her eyes fell on Kara’s lips—the rose-pink lipstick-coloured lips—but Kara is not helping when she is anxiously biting at her lower lip trying to decipher what was going on in Lena’s head and that predatory look she is giving her is portentous of something disastrous and she knows.

Lena’s gaze doesn’t leave Kara’s lips, like a predator to its prey her eyes solely focused on that one body part, Kara’s lips and she does not avert her eyes not even for a second. No. She has a target now and she looks thirsty, thirsty for those lips her lover’s lips and yes the last time she checked Kara is still her girlfriend and she may sound possessive in this moment, but those lips belong to her, she owned those lips and tonight is no different.

So right here, right now in this very moment she is taking what is hers. She certainly has every right to it and before Kara opens her mouth again, Lena is pulling her by the waist and closing the inch-long gap between them. _‘I don’t need telepathic powers to take what’s mine’_ Lena thinks to herself and with one hand around Kara’s waist and the other snaked around Kara’s neck, She took those lips into her mouth and passionately, relentlessly, kissed each fold, tentatively biting Kara’s lower lip and seeking permission to go all in and this is where she dared Kara.

With every touch of their lips, every tongue flip, every bite, she dared Kara to pull away. Yes Kara pull away and let’s see. Do it Kara, she dares her and even though they are running out of air Kara dares not and grants Lena more permission to go all in and she kisses back because this challenge could end badly and Kara likes to think herself a peaceful person—yeah whatever helps you sleep at night Kara—they go on and on none backing out each daring the other but Lena precisely held on to her initial challenge and then it was no longer a challenge but a feat of passion where they were each moaning and hands moving recklessly over each other’s bodies regardless of the audience around them.

Lena opened her eyes to look at Imra over Kara’s shoulder and the furore in Imra’s eyes was all Lena needed to know her job was done, and she smirked into the kiss before pulling away. Sam, the manager, General Kratina and the servers still had their mouths agape from the shocking and titilating display of affection in front of them but at least at this point Lena cared not because her mission was a success if Kara’s moans were any indication. _‘Yep, I still got it!’_ She thinks to herself and was about to wipe the vestiges of her red lipstick stained on Kara’s mouth with the pad of her thumb but stopped to think a mark will serve as a reminder, whether to Kara or Imra, she really doesn’t care.

“What was that?” Kara asked breathlessly.

“Well,” Lena drawled. “I missed you, I told you that earlier.” She shrugged.

“Woow that must be some missing for you to jump me like that.” Kara said with an indecipherable expression and Lena quirked an eyebrow. “What are you doing here anyway?” She asked again.

“I was having dinner with Sam in the other room” Lena answered.

“Oh! you were the other couple?” Kara asked bewildered.

“Well not a couple in its entirety but yeah we were.” Lena looked back at Sam who was perched by the door and Sam waved at Kara who nodded at her in return. “The couple would have been us if our weekend together had gone according to plan.”

“Oh” was all Kara could manage.

“This was the surprise I told you about. I was going to tell you how madly in love I am with you over dinner personally catered by Shinjiro Nakamura but given that you had your sister courier-deliver to me that you love me.” Lena intentionally amplified her voice a bit at the end so Imra could hear her. “I guess we can’t have everything in a romantic manner, can we?” She retorted, sarcastically.

Kara rubbed the back of her neck. “I uhh…I’m very sorry about that but uhh-” Kara was cut off by Imra’s aggressive throat clearing. Imra came to stand beside Kara and Sam walked further into the room to stand beside Lena too—For moral support or who knows to acquiremore teasing material for when she mocks her friend—in solidarity.

“Oh umm Imra, this is-” Imra interjected Kara’s attempt at introductions.

“Lena Luthor” Imra supplied and the mystification evident in Kara’s expression didn’t go unnoticed by all. Imra extends her hand and Lena takes it in a dignified, unwavering stance.

“And you must be Imra Ardeen.” Lena says emphatically and Imra nodded.

Kara looked between the two women the handshake still intact and none retreating and looked at Sam pleadingly and suddenly Sam felt a pang of pity for Kara and the situation she’s found herself in. And as she sees Lena, it’s like something has unlocked in her.

The handshake was taking too long, neither willing to disengage, like some sort of competition going on, something intangible but understood between the two women, unspoken challenge sort of and Sam sees the corner of Lena’s lips upturned as if to say _challenge accepted,_ so Sam proffered her hand to de-escalate the situation.

“Hi, I’m Samantha Arias, Lena and Kara’s friend.” Imra wavered for a second before retreating from the handshake and took Sam’s hand.

“Hi Samantha, it is nice to meet Kara’s friends.” Imra said, attempting a smile but could not reach her eyes especially not when Lena was still wearing that self-satisfied grin and looking at her like she had just won something.

Kara’s gaze was still on Lena and she kept wondering what has gotten into the brunette woman, why is she suddenly unfazed and why is she sporting that smug grin. Kara looked like she was about to have a conniption because realization dawned on her as she cast her mind back to game nights Lena, workaholic Lena, protective Lena, and all those Lena’s worked toward a certain goal and this Lena certainly looks like she has a new goal, and she is looking at Kara like she is the new objective and there is a threat looming and Lena Luthor’s competitive edge is peering right into her soul with those piercing green eyes. _‘Oh Rao, I’ve opened Pandora’s Box’_ Kara says to herself. The Pandora box that houses the competitive, Possessive, borderline psychopathic Lena Luthor and now all those deadly traits are coming for her.

And it appears Lena knows Kara has comprehended her agenda and so she smiles and smirks at her. Lena and Sam say their goodbyes to Imra and Kara but not before whispering into Kara’s ears. “Now that I’ve seen her, like really seen her, I want you more and I won’t go down without a fight.” And with that she pecked Kara on the cheek, turned aound and linked her arm in Sam’s and the two women walked out.

Kara looked like she had seen a ghost, and Imra touched her shoulders.

“Kara are you ok?” Imra asked concern etched on her face.

“umm ahh yes, I am.” She cleared her throat and asked Imra because she felt the need to be protective of Lena now and the fact that Imra knew who Lena was, worries her. “How do you know Lena?”

“I would not come to earth without doing my own research Kara and also not know about the people in your life.” She lied and Kara gleaned from her erratic heartbeat.

“Imra!?” She asked again, this time with a stern look.

“Fine, I looked up Kara Danvers and put two and two together although people here think you are just friend the pictures and videos I saw say otherwise.” Imra said positively.

“Oh” seems to be Kara’s go to word now. “Were you going to tell me you knew her, or you were just going to sit there and pretend?” Kara said a tad angry.

“Kara, I don’t think you have any right to be angry here. You are the one who did not talk about her and as much as I may have researched her, it is yours to share and not mine to divulge and don’t act all high and mighty when you are the one in love with two people.” Imra bit back.

“Don’t, don’t act like you know what’s going on in my head. You have no idea how difficult all of this has been for me.” Her voice broke. “Did you know she was going to be here too, I’m sure you probably hired someone to follow her.”

Imra averted her gaze and that was all Kara needed to know that she in fact did have Lena followed but before she could say anything Imra talked. “Would you blame me.” It was more of a rhetorical question. “I saw the way you looked at her in those pictures and videos and you may have grown and changed but some idiosyncrasies are hard to miss and in my case not when it comes to you.” Imra said sadness colouring her tone.

“I can’t do this right now. I…I have to go. I’m sorry and thank you for dinner.” As Kara turned to leave Imra muttered something under her breath having no knowledge of Kara’s full powers on earth, specifically her super hearing.

“Would you choose me if I could give you back Krypton?” Imra had muttered.

Kara turned around completely bewildered. “WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?”

Imra lifted her head equally nonplussed because Kara was not supposed to hear that.

This should be good. Oh Rao.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far. And to some of the best authors I have read on here this is for you all.  
> You are all wonderfully talented.  
> If anyone wants to pick this up too let me know.


End file.
